Chaos In Florida
by RippledWaterx3
Summary: The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!
1. The Invitation

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **I am too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt! Oh! Oops, sorry, I don't own YuGiOh! (Goes back to singing) I am too sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan!

**Dear Sir or Madam,**

**You have cordially been invited to a trip to Florida for a whole year as part of an exchange program you signed up for, please be at the Domino City airport by 9am on Saturday, December 30, 2004, for your plane ride to Florida, Flight 22, enclosed is your plane ticket, you will stepping out at the Orlando International Airport Gate 33B, look for a girl with shoulder length black hair, she will be holding a sign, her name is Larien.**

**Sincerely,**

**The School Board.**

Kaiba closed his letter and looked at his computer. This or that? Florida or Japan? Work or Vacation? I need a vacation though, Kaiba thought. Problem is, who's gonna run the company? Suddenly Mokuba barged into Seto's home office.

"Can we go big brother? Please oh please oh please? I really wanna go to Florida!" Mokuba hopped around and began to sing Soak Up The Sun. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. Should I? Shouldn't I? After all I haven't had a vacation in quite a while, neither has Mokuba, every summer it's stay here or go play video games or go jump into the pool, it's getting quite boring even with 5293 here in the house. I bet Noa's quite bored too. At that moment Noa burst in.

"C'mon Seto! It's only for a year and plus we'll be learning about American history, also you can get away from the geek patrol!" Noa said then joined Mokuba in singing.

"ONLY A YEAR! You know how much stocks can go up?" Seto said or rather yelled. It was 2 days after Christmas and Mokuba and Noa were already getting restless.

"PLEASE!" They both looked up at Seto with the biggest, shiniest, wateriest, most cutest puppy dog eyes ever and started sniffling.

Must resist, must resist, happy thoughts, happy place, ahh yes, beating Yugi Mouto. Getting 5 more Blue Eyes White Dragons, much happier place, thought Kaiba. Kaiba felt a tug on his shirt and looked down. Dammit! I can't resist!

"Oh…alright." Said Kaiba.

"YEA!" Mokuba and Noa started doing the tango.

O.o

"I need Advil." Seto muttered as he got up.

Yugi and Yami also received their letters and were currently packing. They had decided to go in an instant. Yami was packing, hair gel, leather, his deck, his duel disk, gel, shampoo, deodorant, leather, gel, leather, and did I mention gel? Yugi was packing his clothes, his cute little star pajamas, a change of underwear, his schoolbooks, his little planner and address book, his organizer, and some clothes for Yami who was as you can see packing nothing but leather and gel. Yugi thought for a moment then took out another suitcase in which he began to pack winter clothes as in really heavy jackets and mittens and hats and scarfs, finally to top it all off his blanket and pillow were in Yami's extra bag with their Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Celtic Guardian plushies, plus some needed necessities aka toothbrushes, toothpaste and all that stuff. Finally satisfied, Yugi and Yami put their suitcases by the door waiting for the big day to come.

Anzu was concerned about the letter, very concerned, should she go? I mean this was a once in a lifetime chance, she thought. Florida! Nice beaches, tans, and Disney! Not that Tokyo Disney was bad, it was just that she couldn't afford it, I mean 19000 yen per ticket? No way! **(A/N: Sorry, I dunno how to do dollar yen conversion so I'm just putting it as a lot!) **Hopefully American prices will be cheaper! But America's the rich country…maybe I can go to New York while there! That'll be fun. Finally after lots of contemplating and thinking, Anzu decided to go. Her parents had already given their permission, what else was to lose? Anzu packed up her clothes, her dance outfits, some CDs and other necessities then closed her suitcase and started thinking about New York and Florida.

Ryou Bakura and his Yami, Bakura uhh Bakura were currently arguing whether to go on the trip or not. Currently Ryou was winning.

"Plus the pharoah's going to be there, Yugi called and told me, and in Florida who knows? Maybe you'll find a new weapon or five." Ryou said…

"Really?" Bakura said perking up at the word weapon, "Okay then hikari, only because of the weapon part, heh heh."

"Just one thing, don't go blowing up any famous or valuable landmarks or places, and no stealing either! The punishment there is very strict and heavy!"

Bakura sighed, well at least there could be weapons there, and maybe an 8th millennium item!

Joey and Serenity were already ready to go, they were, currently at the door attempting to sneak out, they had packed all their possessions which wasn't much. Just their toothbrush, toothpaste, some soap and shampoo, a couple pairs of clothes, a jacket, some clean undergarments, a couple of books, Serenity's journal, their bed sheets, pillows, and food. When they had received the letter they were more than ecstatic to go. After all, Mr. Wheeler wasn't exactly what you'd call a dad from happy go lucky land. So right now, Joey and Serenity were waiting for their dad to fall asleep either from exhaustion or from being drunk. Right now Mr. Wheeler was currently grunting and moaning while cursing, as you can probably tell he was with a woman, a prostitute more like it, and they were having a real good time. Finally both Serenity and Joey heard a scream that sounded like delight that came from both the hooker and Mr. Wheeler and then what was followed by a thud. And a couple minutes later some snoring. Joey gave the single then both he and Serenity snuck out with 3 bags. They hurried down the stairs of the scrawny apartment building quickly and into the dark night. Truthfully it wasn't that dark with all the street lights. Joey ushered Serenity into Yugi's game shop as soon as they got their locking the door tightly behind them. Yugi gave them pillows and blankets and told them to settle in upstairs on the couches.

Mai Valentine was currently trying to close her suitcase, I mean of course, it is kind of hard too, with all that make up and clothes. 7 LARGE, (and I do mean large as in as big as your 45" wide screen TV large) suitcases were currently stacked to the brim and unclosed.

"Darn it! If only I had one more suitcase I could fit everything in it! But there are no more limited edition Armani © purple designer suitcases in the world anymore!" Mai whined. "Hmmm, maybe I can check EBay!"

And so Mai dug thru 5 of her suitcases looking for her expensive Dell Dimension Desktop sleek black computer with a purple top. Finally after 4 hours of long searching and various little "pitstops" on the way Mai found one 24" purple Armani© limited edition suitcase left for 50 as the highest bid. Mai bid at 200 and in a couple of minutes surprisingly received a reply from the seller that she would get the suitcase. Mai squealed in delight and did her little happy dance. Then she realized that it wasn't going to be here until December 30th! The day she was leaving! Hurrying she logged back on to EBay and tried to find the suitcase that she had just bought. Finally after another 2 hours she found it.

.-

Which right then and there she offered to pay an extra 50 if it could be delivered in one day.

Malik, Marik, Isis, and Odion were already packed and ready, end of story, did I mention that Marik and Malik were currently playing a game called, Let's Kill All of Isis's Furniture!

.-

The DOOM warriors were also getting ready to go to their "dueling competition" hosted in Florida. Varon was sitting casually on his suitcase while Alistair combed out his hair.

"Ya think there will be hot girls there?" Alistair said out of the blue.

"Of course! But none would fall for a dimwit like you!" Varon replied.

Alistair growled, just because of his clothes and his hair he was considered the "woman" which he wasn't. Raphael sighed, why did I have to take care of them? Why?

**-Flashback-**

Dartz waved goodbye to his faithful warriors before walking thru the portal back to Atlantis with Ironheart and Kris.

"Remember Raphael, you are in charge now." He said before he left.

**-End Flashback-**

Well, at least I'm in charge, and Dartz had enough common sense to put me, the smart one in charge!

.-

So Raphael lugged both suitcases into the trunk of their car and went back inside for a long nap and maybe some Tylenol.

Larien paced back in forth in her room hoping that the letters had been sent. She hopped back and forth to the different rooms in her house. First she checked the Master Bedroom which would be going to Mokuba, Kaiba, and Noa. Then she checked the second room, which would be going to the DOOM warriors, the third was hers, the fourth would go to the Ishtars, the living room was made to be the Bakura's and the Mouto's. And the Wheelers, Mai, and Anzu would be staying in the Den. Larien checked the Master Bedroom's connected office and made sure one last time that there was Microsoft Office and the Internet on it. Then she went upstairs to make sure that nothing would be touched in the bonus room, that was her special office/relaxation place. The shelves were neat and the whole place was nice, hmm, maybe she should let Anzu stay here, after all Larien was NOT an Anzu basher. Larien then turned on her heel and went back downstairs to sleep. Ahhh, sleep. So blissful.

Could you believe it when I tell you that Larien forgot to invite a certain black haired green eyed hottie? Yes, she forgot to invite Duke Devlin, but lucky for her, our cute Dungeon Dice Monsters creator was going on a trip to New York for New Years, then to Florida for some nice warm, no snow, tanning.

**

* * *

**

**There's the first chapter! It won't be long till the second!**

**A/N: If you think I copied this from SETO'S PRINCESS, I DIDN'T! I specifically sent this to her before I published it, and she said it was fine...ASK her if you don't believe me! **


	2. The Plane Ride

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 2**

**The Plane Ride**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **Repeat after me; **_I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! IT BELONGS TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI WHO CREATED IT IN 1996, WHEN I WAS A TODDLER. -.-_**

**Credit Announcer: **Credit to Seto's Princess aka Sarai for helping me make up what all the YGO characters do on the plane…and for being my beta!

Seto Kaiba picked up the last of his bags and his brothers and loaded them into the trunk of his car, he had fired all of his employees the previous day and had locked every room, window, and door of his house with 10 locks and 5 different security codes stored which were currently stored on his watch. His KaibaCorp employees were to go on with work as normally as possible, minus the yelling. Kaiba sat down in the front seat with his two brothers in the back and sped off to the Domino Airport. The Domino Airport was unusually quiet for the day before New Years Eve. In fact, almost too quiet. Except for a mutt, his sister, the Barbie doll, the two albino's, the physco and his family, and who else? Oh yes, Yugi Mouto and that Mazaki girl.

"HI YUGI!" Mokuba yelled across the airport.

"HI MOKUBA, NOA, and KAIBA!" Yugi and his dork patrol yelled back.

Seto rubbed his temples, at least this time he had remembered to take Advil© before he came. Kaiba quickly grabbed his brothers and headed down the terminal. Towards the boarding area in which he shoved the tickets into the Flight Attendants face and boarded the plane. Yugi and his geek squad were trying to catch up to Kaiba but unfortunately, due to Yugi's short legs and the complaining of Joey being hungry, they were unable too. And behind Yugi were a group of outcasts, uninvited people that Larien personally didn't want to waste her time on. Originally Larien's list had been like this: Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Bakura, Anzu Mazaki, Yami Mouto, Varon, Raphael, and Joey Wheeler. But she had found out that Noa was alive so naturally she had to put him in, and Malik had to bring his whacked out yami everywhere so she put him in too, and Odion had to come along and protect Malik so why not? Yami couldn't come without his runt, so she grudgingly invited Yugi, and Joey probably wanted his sister to come so she invited him. With Varon and Raphael on the list she had to invite Alistair, and also with Varon's crush on Mai and Joey's crush on her too, Larien decided it would be amusing to invite her. So in the end the list was, Seto, Mokuba, Noa, Malik, Marik, Isis, Odion, Ryou, Bakura, Anzu, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Varon, Raphael, and Alistair. Larien didn't want to invite the following people because they were stupid, annoying, pointless, and had no purpose, Pegasus (whom Larien preferred to call PeGAYsus), Tristan, Weevil, and Rex. Larien wanted to invite some Shadow Duel Monsters but found that literally impossible. So the outcasts were currently behind a pole watching as Yugi and his nerd herd heads to their boarding gate. They stared enviously with their hands clutched tightly. Finally our little runt and his pals arrive at the gate with Kaiba and his brothers already onboard, the geek squad handed their tickets in, **(Mind you! The geek squad is Yugi…because…he annoys me with his heart of the cards stuff) **then they boarded the plane, which was called Gateway To Paradise. Odd name, thought Yami as they entered. When they got in they saw that the plane was empty in their row, which was middle class. They immediately claimed one row each and sat down. In the front of the plane, Kaiba was sitting with his two brothers in first class. Varon, Alistair, and Raphael had boarded a lot earlier, and I mean a lot as in 2 hours earlier, they currently sat in the wayyyy back trying to avoid everybody and anybody. Which was quite hard seeing that Varon had decided to turn his CD player on and forgot to plug in the headphones since the CD player had speakers. So all of a sudden the whole plane was full of: **HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! **And **GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN? SHADY'S BACK! TELL A FRIEND! **

Of course every turned their heads around to see who was making that music.

"WHAT IS THIS VILE THING CALLED WRAP DOING IN MY AIRPLANE! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO THE WORKS OF MOZART HERE!" Bakura yelled.

O.o

Varon, completely clueless to what was happening was bobbing his head up and down to Eminem and singing or rather rapping along. Raphael muttered something incoherent and switched off Varon's CD player.

"What was that for mate?" Varon asked.

"Varon you idiot, now the whole plane knows we're here because of your stupid CD player and Eminem!" Alistair pratically yelled.

"Couldn't they have just figured that out because of your voice and you just yelling?" Varon asked.

.-U

"Good point, damn." Alistair sunk back into his seat.

Raphael chuckled and went back to looking out at the endless blue sky. Suddenly Jou appeared and was towering above the 3 DOOM warriors.

"Whadya doing here?" Jou asked.

"Umm, going to Florida to hop on a cruise for our annual winter vacation!" Varon said.

"Yea, winter vacation! Aboard that Carnival Cruise Lines ship!" Alistair added.

"Ya, okay, but dun get anyting funny going on, cuz we're going on an exchange trip!" Jou blurted out.

Anzu came and whacked him on the head.

"Jou! You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Eheheh. Sorry?"

So after Anzu finished whacking Jou on the head, he went to the front of the plane to see what was there, surprise surprise, none other than Kaiba. Getting an idea, **(Gasp! Joey has an idea! Call the press!)**, Jou sat in the seat behind Kaiba and took a look at what Kaiba was reading.

"Da Wondaful World of Tr- tr- tri-go-nom-etry, Version number 482!" Jou whispered, "How does dis guy read dis stuff? Ah well."

And it happened. Joey started poking the back of Kaiba's head, only poking his hair at first so it went like…poke…poke…Poke…POke…POKe…PoKe…pOkE…PoKE…POKE…POKE!

"WHAT THE?" Kaiba turned around, "WHEELER!"

And with that Joey decided to hide behind Yugi's seat for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, in front of Joey, Yugi was making a list, he was writing everyone's name on it. After he finished writing their names he stood up and walked around the plane asking people various things.

"Hey Mai? What do you eat? You're tall, I wanna get tall, whaddya eat?" Yugi asked.

Mai looked at Yugi like he was an alien.

"Look hon, take my advice, never ever ask a woman or a girl what they eat, it's going to make them slap you with their purse, okay?"

Yugi slowly backed away and went to find Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba? Kaiba? Kaiba? You're tall, really tall, you're the tallest person I know. Whaddya eat huh? I wanna be as tall as you so I'm gonna follow your diet!"

"Listen here, Mouto, midgetitis is a disease or rather a genetically run thing in your family, so unfortunately you are going to be a midget forever! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll try and make my dueling platforms short enough for you, the height of a three year old I presume?"

Yugi hung his head and went back to his seat…I'm never gonna grow tall, he thought.

Yugi tried to talk to his Yami, who in turn ignored him…why? Because he was trying to make a peanut collection and was currently trying to dig out ancient peanuts from his soul room.

Meanwhile in the front of the plane with all it's huge room, Mokuba and Noa were making a huge pillow fort, so far it was beginning to look like a replica of KaibaCorp and a second one was being built to look like KaibaLand. Kaiba looked at his two brothers with pride and smirked. Beat that, mutt, I have two intelligent brothers while you have a sister who depends on you for everything.

Tristan was currently making an Origami castle. It has 5 towers and a huge moat around it. Scarily, his Origami princess looked like Serenity, and his Origami Prince looked like himself. And the Origami Jester looked strangely like Duke Devlin…

O.o

Weevil, at the cargo hold with Tristan and trying to steal Tristan's paper to feed his paper eating bug that he found in the bathroom. Weevil softly whispered to his bug and was making maniacal plans with it. We will take over the world some day my pet, we will rule with the three god cards, and then I will feed you Yugi's, Joey's, and Kaiba's deck to you, card by card.

Rex also in the cargo hold was finding various pieces of hardened gum and lint everywhere. He put them into separate piles and decided to build the ULTIMATE DINOSAUR out of lint and gum…

Finally Pegasus was back there cuddling his funny bunny plushie and singing the Barney theme song.

.-

In the back Mai was looking at her old DOOM partner, Alistair, a complete makeover!

"C'mon Alistair, it'll be fun! We can make you're hair more of a purple instead of magenta like Yugi's, then we'll manicure your nails and stuff, and change that hideous sports bra of yours!" Mai giggled.

"Please, save me…" Alistair pleaded to no one as he hid under the seat.

Of course, none of the DOOM warriors paid attention to their lil buddy Alistair, as you know, Varon was listening to Britney Spears which was now playing, I'M A SLAVE 4 U…

"Uh huh…I'm a slave for you like that…I cannot hold…I cannot control it…" Varon sang...suddenly the song abruptly ended, "Damn, no more batteries, oh well." Varon got up and opened his suitcase which was packed full of different batteries…

O.o

He inserted in four more and went back to listening.

"I'm not a girl not yet a woman! All I need is time, a moment that is mine…" Varon bobbed his head up and down…

.-

Meanwhile our Raphael was making fog buddies on the window! **(For those who don't know what fog buddies are he fogs up the windows, you know by breathing on them, and then he draws little people on them with his finger) **So currently he was drawing a FOG YAMI, and speaking to it.

"So pharaoh, we meet again."

"…"

"Don't you snub me! I will beat you!"

"…"

"Don't you say my Guardian's are girly!"

"…"

"GRRR…I WILL KILL YOU!" And Raphael wiped away FOG YAMI…

.-

And in front, across from Yami, Serenity was counting how many colors there were in the world…

"Let's see, Salmon, Magenta, Pink, Orange, Peach, Grapefruit, Red, Blood, Crimson, Blue, Ice, Cerulean, Green, Forest, Electric, Purple, Lavender, Lilac…"

O.o

In front of Serenity, was Ryou and Bakura. Bakura was as you know, leaning back and enjoying the works of Mozart, Chopin, Bach, Tchaikovsky, and many others. In fact, our dear tomb robber was humming!

O.o

By Bakura, Ryou was writing letters to his imaginary hamster friends. He had a list beside him.

"Let's see, Bijou, Boss, Cappy, Dexter, Hamtaro, Howdy, Jingle, Maxwell, and Oxnard are done, who else?" Ryou looked at his list, "Ahh, yes, Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy, Snoozer, and Stan. **(Kudos if you know those are the hamsters from Hamtaro!)**

.-

In front of Ryou and Bakura were Malik, Marik, Odion, and Isis. Malik, who was sitting behind Isis and across from Marik was currently trying to send Isis's stuff to the Shadow Realm, so far he had sent her, Jewelry, her cape, her head dress, her hair ties, and her necklace to the shadow realm. Well he brought the necklace back for himself. Now he was trying to send her dress…

O.o

Marik was sitting behind Odion, and was playing Barbie Dress Up with his BRATZ dolls…

"Oh! Yasmine! You look so beautiful!"

"You do too Jade!"

.-

Odion was in front of Marik and on his palm pilot, was secretly organizing his porno collection.

"Jenna's hot!" Odion thought…

Who would've thought?

O.o

Isis was making predictions by looking at clouds…

"Ahhh, we will land in Florida…Orlando to be exact…"

.-

Anzu, after whacking Joey, decided to go to sleep. In her sleep she was muttering a lot of really loud and weird things…

"JOEY IS A CUTE HOT STUPID HEAD!"

"TRISTAN, GET YOUR SEXY HAIR OUTTA THE WALL!"

"KAIBA! TELL YOUR VERY ATTRACTIVE MIRROR TO SHUT UP!"

"YUGI! WANNA COME OVER TO MY PLACE TONIGHT! WE'LL HAVE LOTSA FUN! I PROMISE!"

"WEEVIL! YOU GOT A SEXY PIECE OF A! COME OVER AND WE'LL HAVE A H—LA TIME!"

"REX! HOW'D YA LIKE TO BE IN MY NEXT SHOOT! I NEED A GUY SITTING WITH ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY GOOD LOOKING ONE I KNOW!"

"RYOU, C'MON OVER! YOU'RE MAH MAN! SO SEXYLICIOUS!"

"BAKURA, C'MERE YOU SEXY THEIF YOU!"

"OOO, MOKUBA, NOA, I'D LIKE FOR YOU TWO TO COME OVER AND WE'LL HAVE A FUN NIGHT…MAYBE A THREESOME?"

"MALIK, YOU…OOO…WHAT CAN I SAY? THAT SEXY PIECE OF A—AND THAT TAN!"

"MARIK…YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST AS GOOD AS YOU'RE HIKARI WITH THAT UGLY SEXY FACE OF YOUR'S…"

"ODION, YOU UGLY SEXY PIECE OF BALDNESS…YOU ARE PROBABLY THE HOTTEST GUY I KNOW…"

"YAMI, GET YOUR STARFISH HEAD HERE AND DUEL ALREADY!"

"VARON, GET YOUR SELFISH HOT SELF OVER HERE AND WE'LL MAYBE TAKE YOU TOO THE JUNKYARD WITH YOUR CRAPPY SEXY ARMOR!"

"RAPHAEL, YOU'D LOOK SOO GOOD IN A DRESS AND LONG HAIR…MATCH YOUR GUARDIANS!"

"ALISTAIR, IMAGINE YOUR HOMOSEXUAL SELF AND ME TOGETHER ON TOP OF THAT CRAP YOU CALL A MACHINE TANK!"

"MAI, YOU'RE A REAL NICE GIRL, BUT YA NEED TO STOP EATING! YOU'RE GETTING FAT!"

"SERENITY, YOU NEED TO STOP DEPENDING ON YOUR SEXY BROTHER FOR EVERYTHING!"

"ISIS, SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE PREDICTIONS, I MEAN CAN'T YOU PREDICT ANYTHING MORE SEXY! LIKE ME ENDING UP WITH MARIK?"

"PEGASUS! FORGOT THAT A..HOLD B.TCH CYNTHIA! MOVE ON ALREADY!"

O.o o.O

"Hot, sexy? Yes! Stupid head? WTF? NO!" Jou yelled.

Tristan, Rex, Pegasus, and Weevil stomped out of the cargo hold…

"Sexy hair? Yes! THANK YOU! Pencilhead? Wanna knuckle sandwich or a club?" Tristan glared.

Kaiba, Mokuba, and Noa also came stomping back from the front of the plane.

"MAZAKI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kaiba roared waking Anzu up.

"I dun wanna come over to your place! And I dun wanna have underage sex!" Yugi wailed.

"I appreciate the sexy part but I do not want to lingo with you!" Weevil spat.

"Thanks for the compliment, but no thank you…" Rex said backing away…

"No, Anzu. I do not want to 'come on over' whatever that is…" Ryou scooted towards his yami.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE APPRECIATES MY SEXY THEIFNESS! But no, I do not want to come there." Bakura growled.

"Anzu, we could sue for underage molestation." Mokuba and Noa said…

"Heh heh…sexy piece of a.. you say? I do have one don't I?" Malik said admiring his butt…

"UGLY? FACE! THAT'S IT! SHADOW REALM TIME! IF I HAD THE ROD!" Marik yelled.

"Baldness? RA! WOMAN! SHUT THE F..K UP!" Odion yelled.

"S t a r f i s h h e a d ? NO! Duel? Fine!" Yami said and proceeded to beat Anzu in a duel with one move…

"Look here lass, I hate it when people diss my armor, if you like it thanks, if you don't, don't need to get b..chy about it mate!" Varon cried.

"I DO NOT PREFER TO BE A HOMO! THANK YOU!" Raphael stomped off.

"Uhh…I prefer not to fulfill your fantasy." Alistair said.

"YOU DARE CALL ME FAT! B.TCH!" Mai yelled and stormed off.

Serenity preferred to stay quiet and cry into her brother's shirt.

"I cannot predict anything that destiny holds false." Isis said.

Finally the plane landed after everyone had erupted into chaos…

**Authoress Notes:**

**OMR! Thank you! I thought I wouldn't get reviews for this story! But instead first day I get 8! I luv you all! (Passes out plushies)**

**Nour aka: Morockid34 – Sorry Nour…I'm gonna bring Dukey boy in…I need him to help me…besides he needs to fight with Tristan over Serenity! I already have 3 more chapters written…so yes I will update! And I won't do anything to Malik……yet (starts cackling), I AM NOT AN ANZU BASHER! K? I don't like Tea with all her friendship crap but Anzu is much better!**

**Dustin Placchetti – Thank you! You think I forgot Rex and Weevil? Look again…**

**Seto's Princess – Lol! Fog Buddies! Good times! Yech, those cookies that _TEA _made suck! Thankies for the cookies…**

**kaibasquallsgirl07 – Thank you! Lol, I love Kaiba too (huggles Kaiba) The second is up! And I will keep up the good work as long as I get my precious reviewies! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lisa – Thank you! I will! (bows)**

**JACritics – Thank you!**

**Flame Swordsman – I love Joey/Mai also! It's such a kawaii couple! I know…the stupid train crashed, I will update…and the polarshipping _might_ happen, after I make Varon and Joey fight over Mai a bit…of course Joey _most likely _will win! I'm not giving spoilers! Floridian eh? You're talking to a Native Orlandoian here!**

**naomi-chan – Thank you! Am I missing Tristan? Take a close look!**


	3. The Arrival

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 3**

**The Arrival**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned Yugioh…((imagines Seto Kaiba being her faithful little slave)) /sigh/ I don't…….

**Special Thanks: **To Seto's Princess for beta reading this!

The YuGiOh cast stumbled out of the plane, with their bags. Everyone except Kaiba seemed to have dark bags under their eyes. Kaiba spotted a girl who was holding up a sign that said: I AM LARIEN! And was decorated with pictures of Kaiba.

Kaiba grabbed Mokuba and went over to the girl named "Larien" soon after everyone else came.

"WHAT ARE ALL THESE BAKAS DOING HERE!" Seto yelled.

"Err, you're all invited to stay at my house for a year!" Larien said.

"We're leaving!" Seto said to Mokuba and Noa.

Everyone turned on their heel to leave except for Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Mokuba, Noa, and Varon.

"C'mon big bro! PLEASE! We've never been to Florida…" Mokuba and Noa looked up with big watery eyes.

"C'mon Yami, let's stay…besides, in Florida, there's no 'Ra damned infernal snow'!" Malik, Yugi, and Ryou pleaded.

"C'mon mate, we've never been to the south, I wanna see how different it is from the Aussies! And plus, who knows how many gorgeous lasses will be here!" Varon said.

"Fine…" Everyone walked back.

Larien smirked. This was perfect. Since Larien took a taxi here, Kaiba went and bought a car, smack dab on the spot. They all piled in and went towards Larien's house. Larien directed Kaiba towards a dead end road, at the end there was a community called UNIVERSITY ACRES. Larien lived in a house at the tip of the cul-de-sac. It was a dark mint green house with a red door.

"Home sweet home!" Larien shouted as she went in.

The gang piled in and looked on at all the amazing things. The kitchen was pretty big, and it had a spotless counter except some was filled with Larien's and her parent's stuff. And a little bit of her sister's.

"Okay, my rents are gone for a loooong time, so I get this place to myself!" Larien said.

"WOOHOO!" Everyone cheered except Kaiba.

"Lemme show you to your rooms."

They all followed Larien.

"Kaiba, this is your room that you get with your brothers." Larien pointed to the huge master bedroom with a 36" flat widescreen TV, huge showering area, and connected office."

The Kaibas walked in and closed the door.

"Thanks!" Mokuba and Noa said.

"Mai, you and Anzu get to share a room." Larien pointed to a smaller room with two twin beds and a couple of dressers.

Mai and Anzu went in and started to unpack.

"DOOM Warriors, you get that room." Larien pointed to a room as big as Kaiba's almost, only a little smaller. It had a connected bathroom and a TV.

"That's my room, so no one go in! It's got 5 security codes!" Larien said.

Larien opened the door a bit to show everyone her room, it was painted blue, and had a connected bathroom, with rows of bookshelves and a computer.

"Okay, moving on, Jou, Serenity, your room." Larien said as they reached the second floor. Their room was as big as Mai's and Anzu's. Jou had one dresser and Serenity had one, there were two air mattresses and a small box for a nightstand.

"Isis, Odion, Marik, Malik. That's yours." Larien pointed to a room that was an exact replica of the DOOM WARRIORS.

"Finally Bakura, and Ryou. That's yours." Larien pointed. Ryou and Bakura's room had two twin beds and 2 dressers. There was a radio in the corner.

"What about us?" Rex, Weevil, Tristan, and Pegasus asked.

"Dudes, I did not invite you! But I have a place for you to sleep. OUTSIDE!" Larien said as she booted them and their stuff outside and locked the door.

Half an hour later, Larien had taken a shower and decided now would be a good time to give everyone the tour. She knocked on everyone's doors and told them to go to the Kitchen. 10 minutes later everyone was in the kitchen.

"Okay, lets see, we have Mokuba, Noa, Varon…" Larien said as she made sure everyone was there. "We're going on a house tour!"

**(Keep in mind that my real house is only one story with a bonus room, but I made it two stories just for this.)**

The first floor was made up of a Kitchen, that had a refrigerator, and all those appliances. It also had a huge family room or a den, that had a couch, a loveseat, a coffee table, to other tables, a huge TV, and a 12 in 1 game table. Right next to the Den was Kaiba's room. Next to Kaiba's Room, was a porch, which had a stove, and a pool. Larien's backyard was huge, it had a playground, a bunch of plants, and a gazebo. On the other side of the Den, there was a door to Kaiba's office, the dining room which had a 12 person table, and the living room, which had a couch and a piano. Between the living room and the dining room was the front door. Behind the kitchen was the door to the garage. In the garage was another refrigerator, a Honda Civic, and a Toyota Sienna, and many various tools, bikes, etc. By the kitchen was the breakfast area, it had a table that sat 6 people. Behind the breakfast area was a hallway. The first door was actually the staircase, across the staircase was a closet. By the staircase was a public bathroom, across from that was where the DOOM warriors slept. By the DOOM warriors was Larien's room, and across from Larien was Mai and Anzu.

"Mai, Anzu, you're sleeping in my parent's room, but I cleared out everything and stored it upstairs, so don't worry. DOOM Warriors? You're sleeping in my sister's room, I know it's green but deal with it!" Larien warned them.

Upstairs, there was first a bathroom, then by it was Jou and Serenity's room, across from Jou and Serenity was Bakura and Ryou's room, right next to Bakura and Ryou's room was Larien's personal, private study. She opened the door and lo behold, it had stacks of books, a computer, two tables, and a treatment bed. Across from Larien's study was Isis, Malik, Marik, and Odion's room, it was about as big as Kaiba's only 5 feet smaller. That had a connected bathroom to it.

"And that's my house!" Larien said happily.

Mokuba, and Noa had their eyes wide with awe.

"So this is what an ordinary person's house looks like!" Mokuba said and pulled out a camera from nowhere and began snapping pictures. Noa pulled out a video cam and began video taping every single thing he saw.

"Okay…" Larien looked weirdly at Mokuba and Noa, "No! Joey, in case you were wondering, NO SWIMMING! The pool feels like ice, and if you wanna swim, clean it!"

Joey hung his head then brightened up.

"Okay, I'll clean da pool if I can swim in it!" Joey said.

Currently it was 4:30pm, and Larien was going towards the kitchen to cook.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO EAT TONITE! COME HELP ME COOK!" Larien shouted.

Immediately a blonde known by the species of Wheelerpigusignus stood there. **(Wheelerpigusignus means Wheeler the pig in scientific, I made it up.) **Followed by Anzu, Mokuba, Noa, Raphael, Alistair, Varon, Serenity, and Mai.

"Mai, you can start up the soup by cutting vegetables, tonight we're having tofu, meat, and fishball soup. So really all you need to do is cut up the tofu and the green onions. Raphael can do the rest. Oh and please make some white rice." Larien said as she gave Mai 7 packages of soft tofu and scallions, and gave Raphael the recipe.

**(Scallions, green onions, whats the difference?)**

"Anzu, you and Joey are going to make the 3 vegetables dishes. One will be baby Bok Choy with mushrooms, the second will be chives and eggs, and the last will be snow peas, and bamboo. Here's the recipes, you have to do it exactly!" Larien warned.

"Alistair and Varon, you get to do the meat! 3 dishes! Since we've got a lot of people. So first is Honey BBQ Chicken, second is my mom's famous fried chicken, and last of all is duck! For the Honey BBQ Chicken all you have to do is heat up the whole bag that's in the freezer, k?" Larien said as she shoved two recipe cards to Alistair.

"Okay, finally, all that's left is Mokie and Noa. Since you two don't have any jobs and you volunteered to come anyways, you get to help me make dessert!" Larien shouted.

Mokuba and Noa cheered.

"Tonight what'll we have?"

"Chocolate Parfait!" Mokuba shouted.

"Strawberry Shortcake!" Noa exclaimed.

"How about both? Since we have so many people." Larien reasoned.

Mokuba and Noa smiled happily.

**(Mokuba is going to be 11 and Noa 12 which makes Seto 16 and everyone else 16 except for Serenity who is 14 and Pegasus who will be 24.)**

Larien went on the computer on the side counter in the kitchen and on to FOODTV's website. There she downloaded the recipes for Chocolate Parfait and Strawberry Shortcake. Then she printed them out. Mokuba and Noa glanced at the recipes and began fishing out ingredients. Larien then lifted up Mokuba so he could get the mixer and the baking soda.

**(I DO NOT know how to make Chocolate Parfait of Strawberry Shortcake, I'm just following the recipes I found on FOODTV.)**

"Okay, since Noa's is easier, let's do his first, k?" Larien said.

Mokuba and Noa nodded.

"We need first to preheat the oven to 350 degrees. Then we need to get one cup of flour, 1/8 teaspoon of baking soda, 1 and ½ teaspoons baking powder, 1 and ½ teaspoons of poppy seeds and ¼ teaspoon of salt. Sift them in the large bowl." Larien ordered as Mokuba got the ingredients, Noa measured and Larien turned on the oven.

Mokuba and Noa complied and began to sift.

"1 tablespoon of butter! Cut into small pieces, toss cold butter into the flour mixture and using clean hands, mix the butter into flour mixture until the butter pieces are the size of lentils." Larien said as she tossed the butter in.

Noa got to mix the butter since he had the idea for strawberry shortcake.

"In another bowl we need to mix ½ cup of buttermilk, ¼ of the ½ cup of honey, and the ½ teaspoon of freshly grated lemon zest until it's well blended." Larien said.

Mokuba complied and began mixing the stuff together.

"Pour the buttermilk mixture into the flour mixture and gently mix until the dough just holds together." Noa read.

Mokuba poured the buttermilk mixture into the flour mixture and started mixing.

"Separate the dough into 5 equal size balls, each of which is about ½ cup. Place each dough ball on a cookie sheet lined with parchment paper. Press each ball down to form a ½ inch disk. Brush the top and sides of each disk with the egg white and lightly sprinkle the top with brown sugar." Larien read.

Of course, Mokuba and Noa had fun making the balls, whereas Noa being the more painter got to paint the cake with the egg white and Mokuba got to sprinkle the brown sugar.

"Now we gotta bake it for 6-8 minutes or until it's lightly golden, then we remove it from the heat and cool it for 10 minutes and remove the parchment paper!" Mokuba said.

While the cakes were cooking, Mokuba helped Larien find the recipe for chocolate parfait and Noa watched the cakes, sighing.

Finally after 8 minutes Larien pulled the cakes out and set them out on the counter to cool…

_1 minute_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_5 minutes_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_10 minutes_

Noa jumped up and tugged on Larien's shirt.

"They're cool!" Noa yelled.

Larien, Mokuba, and Noa began peeling off the paper.

"Stir ¼ honey and 1 cup of ricotta cheese in a medium bowl until well blended, then fold in strawberries." Noa read as he and Mokuba began to mix.

"Cut cakes in half horizontally." Mokuba said.

Larien proceeded to cut them.

"To assemble, brush strawberry mixture on top of the bottom of each cake, cover mixture with the top piece of cake and place another tablespoon of the mixture on top, then garnish with fresh mint sprigs." Noa read.

He and Mokuba and Larien began brushing and before long, they were done.

"It looks great guys!" Larien said then glanced at the clock, "Darn! It's 5:15, dinner's at 6! We gotta hurry with the chocolate parfait!"

"Okay, first we gotta get ummm…19 glasses!" Larien shouted.

Mokuba, Noa, and Larien scrambled around finding 19 different cocktail glasses.

"Layer the chocolate liquor with chocolate ice cream, then top it with hot fudge, whipped cream, cinnamon, cocoa powder, and cherries on top!" Mokuba shouted.

Mokuba, Larien, and Noa set off to work, and in half an hour they were done.

"Phew, I don't think I've ever done that much work, that fast in my life!" Noa said.

"Me neither!" Mokuba agreed.

"Now we hafta stick them all in the fridge!" Larien said.

So Mokuba, Noa, and Larien carried 19 glasses in the fridge and shut the door tight. Then they placed the strawberry shortcake in the outside fridge.

"DINNER TIME!" Larien shouted.

Everyone piled into the dining room except for Seto, which Mokuba and Noa had to drag in. Every settled down at the huge dining room table. Larien, Mokuba, Noa, Varon, and Raphael helped carry in all the food.

"Well, dig in!" Larien said.

The seating arrangements went like this: Larien was at the head, then Seto, Mokuba, Noa, Serenity, Mai, Anzu, Joey, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Raphael, Alistair, and Varon.

Everyone began digging in, starving from the lack of food. Surprisingly, Kaiba ate the most. He was wolfing down chicken every two seconds, shoveling food into his mouth. Even Joey watched in awe and Kaiba shoved more food down. Soon all eyes were on Kaiba and his pig-out-athon.

Kaiba realized that something wasn't right and slowly turned his head up to find 18 pairs of eyes focused on him and his food.

"What? Haven't you seen a CEO eat before?" Kaiba asked sarcastically and went back to eating as did everyone else.

Soon the delicious dinner was done, Mokuba and Noa jumped up and went over to Larien, tugging on her shirt and whispering in her ear.

She whispered something back and all three got up and disappeared.

A couple minutes later, Mokuba, Noa, and Larien came back carrying 6 glasses of chocolate parfait each, only Larien was carrying seven so they wouldn't have to make a second trip. Then they went back out and brought the strawberry shortcake in.

Everyone started to dig in when…

"WAIT! Mokuba made the chocolate parfaits so he gets first bite, Noa made the cake so he gets first dibs too!" Larien shouted.

Mokuba and Noa smiled and took their first bites then everyone dug in. Larien slowly sipped her chocolate parfait, it was darn good, no wonder Mokuba loved it. Cautiously she also took a bite of shortcake, savoring it's rich and delicious flavor.

"Mmmm…" Larien said softly.

Noa moaned, savoring his own delicious piece. Everyone was caught up in the little moans and groans of dessert. Outside, the Outcasts were listening. They leaned against the window and heard the moans, then an "Oh yeah baby!"

O.o

"They're having an orgy I tell you!" Pegasus whispered.

Mai took off her jacket and threw it somewhere.

"Clothes are flying!" Rex gasped.

Just then, Larien unwrapped a straw and threw the plastic behind her.

"Someone does protection! I saw a condom!" Weevil whispered.

Just then Larien got up.

"I forgot to take my pills!" She said referring to her medication for pain.

"She's on birth control!" Honda said.

And so, all night, the Outcasts listened to the people of the house, savoring their cake before finally going to sleep.

**Authoress Notes:**

**Hahahaha! Pervy people! I feel so loved! Reviews are pouring in! Not that I'll ever have as many as White Angel Chan who has about 6000! But still, I feel happy! Anyways, I want to see what ships you all would like! I might bring in Rebecca later! And I will consider putting love triangles!**

**Polarshipping (Mai x Joey)**

**Cavaliershipping - (Yami/Yugi x Rebecca) **

**Regalshipping – (Yami/Yugi x Mai)**

**Revolutionshipping – (Yami/Yugi x Anzu)**

**Shadowshipping – (Yami/Yugi x Serenity)**

**Avishipping – (Yami/Yugi x Isis)**

**Conceitshipping – (Yami Bakura x Mai)**

**Dreamshipping – (Joey x Mai x Yugi) **

**Ninjashipping – (Jean Claude Magnum x Mai)**

**Arrogantshipping – (Seto x Mai) (PLEASE DON'T VOTE THIS ONE! I AM LEAVING Seto FOR MYSELF!) **

**Driveshipping – (Malik x Mai)**

**Illusionshipping - (Marik x Mai)**

**Vigilshipping – (Ryou x Mai)**

**Conceitshipping – (Bakura x Mai)**

**?shipping – (Jou x Anzu)**

**?shipping – (Mai x Varon)**

**Flippantshipping – (Duke x Mai)**

**?shipping – (Varon x Serenity)**

**?shipping – (Varon x Anzu)**

**?shipping – (Varon x Rebecca)**

**?shipping – (Jou x Rebecca)**

**?shipping - (Jou x Isis)**

**Relyshipping – (Jou x Serenity) (I don't do incest soo I'm not leaning towards that one)**

**Azureshipping – (Anzu x Kaiba) (Don't vote for Kaiba pairs! I want him!)**

**Spritshipping – (Yugi x Anzu x Yami)**

**?shipping – (Anzu x Ryou) (I'd like to say Apricotshipping but I dunno)**

**?shipping – (Anzu x Bakura)**

**Persevereshipping – (Anzu x Duke)**

**?shipping – (Anzu x Malik)**

**?shipping – (Anzu x Marik)**

**?shipping – (Kaiba x Isis) (No vote for Kaiba!)**

**?shipping – (Honda x Serenity)**

**?shipping – (Pegasus x Cynthia)**

**?shipping – (Malik x Isis) (Again I don't really like incest!)**

**?shipping – (Shadi x Isis)**

**Silentshipping – (Serenity x Seto) (Again, NO VOTE Seto! HE BE MINE!)**

** Review Responses:**

**Seto's Princess - /beams/ I know! I'm so happy! **

** Master-Editor - I will...aww...hope your life feels better!**

**Ryouko - Thank you! Thank you for the conversions!**

** Ryouko - I will!**

**Nour aka: Morockid34 - I won't!**

**Dustin Placchetti - Ooo...you're a Weevil fan...I'm a Seto Fan! To bash or not to bash? **

**Vote on pairings! **


	4. New Years Eve, Pt 1

**Chaos in Florida!  
By Larien  
Chapter 4  
New Years Eve, Pt. 1**

Summary: The YuGiOh! Gang is invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

Genre: Humor/Humor (For now)

Warnings: Language, Mild Violence

Characters: All of the YuGiOh! Gang, me, some of my friends.

Pairings: None at the moment

Disclaimer: Ugiohyea, isae otnea inemea, translation; YuGiOh! Is not mine. Nor is anything else as in the food, the songs, or the places used here

Credit: To Seto's Princess for beta reading

**Note: All ITALICS are song lyrics and all BOLDS are authoress notes. **

The next morning at 7am, Larien woke up and stretched, her knees were particularly feeling bad and so were her fingers. 'Musta been that ricotta cheese,' she thought as she turned the faucet on in the shower. She switched the radio on and began humming to Josh Groban's "Believe."

_'Children sleeping, snow is softly falling… Dreams are calling like bells in the distance… We were dreamers not so long ago… But one by one we all had to grow up… When it seems the magic's slipped away… We find it all again on Christmas day…'_

I can't believe Seto Kaiba is here! He doesn't know how many times I've worshiped him! He and his hot bod! He must workout. I mean how else is he able eat so much, never gain a pound, and still have that sexy ripped 8 pack? Larien sighed as the water ran through her hair.

_'Believe in what your heart is saying… Hear the melody that's playing… There's no time to waste… There's so much to celebrate… Believe in what you feel inside… And give your dreams the wings to fly… You have everything you need… If you just believe…'_

'Believe in what your heart is saying…' Larien hummed. It was past Christmas and today was New Years Eve! She had a lot to prepare! Especially for watching Dick Clark's err… Regis Philbin's Rockin' New Years Eve Countdown! It would be awesome! Cher, Sheryl Crow, Rod Stewart! Oh, Larien imagined the endless possibilities.

_'Trains move quickly to their journey's end… Destinations are where we begin again… Ships go sailing far across the sea… Trusting starlight to get where they need to be… When it seems that we have lost our way… We find ourselves again on Christmas day…'_

"I'm glad I prepared breakfast the night before, heat up some bagels, make some toast, pour a little cereal, and defrost a pancake or a waffle. Easy as pie! Because I sure can't make breakfast with these fingers, Larien said as she tried to squeeze her fingers shut. Tomorrow was her shot day. Finally… Larien got out of the shower and began to change into a pair of khaki's and a long sleeved pastel blue shirt with a thin ruffled collar. She slipped on her green Hawaiian slippers and headed out.  
_  
'Believe in what your heart is saying… Hear the melody that's playing… There's no time to waste… There's so much to celebrate… Believe in what you feel inside… And give your dreams the wings to fly… You have everything you need… If you just believe… If you just believe… If you just believe…'_

Larien made her bed threw open her curtains, and turned off the radio, humming the last few lines to herself. Then she went out and locked her door. She was surprised to see Raphael, Seto, Mokuba, Noa, Varon, Alistair, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Isis, and Odion already up. Larien bid them good morning and began rummaging around in the fridge. She looked everywhere for the morning goods she had made but found none. Then she saw crumbs on the floor. Leading towards…  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Joey Wheeler's ROOM!

_'Just believe…'_

Larien took out her pocket knife and began to pick the lock. Finally with a click it opened.

"WHEELER!" Larien roared, "YOU ATE BREAKFAST THAT WAS MEANT TO BE FOR EVERYONE!"

Larien was mad, especially when she saw dozens of bagel wrappers, waffle boxes, and cereal boxes on the floor.

"Heh heh, midnight snack?" Joey said.

Seto stood in the doorway amused at the little fight between the mutt and the host. The shouting continued and soon everyone was in the mutt's doorway. Serenity was in the bathroom and soon came out to see her brother fighting with their host.

"JOU! YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD! YOU COOK BREAKFAST EVERYDAY NO MATTER WHAT!" Larien yelled.

"Fine! Dat's alright wit me, afta all I am a pretty good cook." The Mutt said.

Larien stomped out of the room then turned back.

"YOU BETTER HAVE BREAKFAST FOR 19 PEOPLE READY IN 20 MINUTES OR ELSE YOU ARE SLEEPING IN THE FOREST TONITE!" Larien shouted.

Joey shrugged then went out to make breakfast. Serenity tugged on his shirt and he looked down. He went back into his room to put on some pants so people didn't have to see his Red Eyes kissing Flame Swordsman custom made boxers for 4. However, it was too late; Kaiba was already smirking and fingering a 5x5 inch digital camera. Noa and Mokuba held up a video cam triumphantly and all three dashed into their room, locked the door, and did who knows what, probably uploading the video and pictures onto Seto's laptop. Larien sat down in front of the TV with Mai, Anzu, and Varon. There she turned it on to the morning news. She read the highlights of the day.

_House fire over in Brevard  
Suspect found in Lake County  
Robbing at Fairwinds on University  
House cuts  
Budgets  
Dow going down, NASDAQ going up  
High of 66, low of 50, tonight is clear cold and 44  
Regis preparing for New Years_

Nothing interesting, she thought as she switched it to Cartoons. Currently on Disney, PB&J Otter was on. 'Stupid,' thought Larien. Nickelodeon had Blue's Clues. 'Even more stupid,' thought Larien. Cartoon Network was playing Rurouni Kenshin. 'Booya! This is good,' thought Larien as she saw the red haired fighting master demonstrate fighting with an umbrella at a circus. Larien silently laughed then saw Varon laughing at Lil Yahiko. Larien looked at his innocent blue eyes. They were so cute, how could he have ever been in and out of at least 12 detention centers! I mean this guy was literally the most innocent you could find! Larien squealed in her mind and started daydreaming until she  
was rudely interrupted by a puppy barking, "BREAKFAST!" and a delicious aroma that filled the air.

Larien wasn't usually one for breakfast but this smell was delicious. Soon everyone was in the dining room and Larien was in the kitchen with a couple of others pouring milk or making coffee. Larien herself made a cappuccino for herself, savoring the delicious aroma, for Kaiba she made a cup of coffee, two teaspoons sugar, one tablespoon of cream, and 1/8 cup of milk, just how Kaiba liked it, Mokuba told her. She carried both cups to the table and sat down, Larien glanced at the food and her stomach started churning. 'French Toast? Pancakes? Waffles? Yech! I really don't like this stuff,' she thought. 'There's not even a decent bagel here!' Larien got up and stalked to the pantry, where she pulled out a box of cookies. There were chocolate covered cookies, vanilla covered cookies, oatmeal, and chocolate chip! 'Delicious!' Larien sat down, with the box of cookies beside her.

**(No offense if you people like stuff like French Toast and waffles, and that stuff but I can't stand sweets in the morning so I usually eat fruit or a bagel. The only sweet thing I like in the morning is my cappuccino!)**

"Great breakfast Jou, not bad… No offense, but I don't really like this stuff, it's too greasy, next time how about a bagel?" Larien complimented.

"Sure thing!" Jou said pleased.

Larien opened her box of cookies and watched the others dig into the pancakes with thick globs of syrup. She ate about 7 cookies, dunking them into her cappuccino, and then she passed 5 cookies each to Mokuba and Noa under the table. They smirked wickedly and started dunking them into their milk. Larien smiled. She closed the lid on the tin, gulped down her drink and set the cup in the dishwasher.

"Oh, I forgot, Alistair, you're on clean up duty today." Larien said, "There's a list posted on the kitchen computer and on the wall for duties, I'm going out, wanna come Mokuba, Noa?"

Mokuba and Noa practically jumped up and went out the door.

"HOLD IT!" Kaiba yelled.

They both waltzed back in.

"It's only 66 degrees out there; you need to do something about your clothes." Seto said eyeing their pajamas that were black and blue. Mokuba and Noa nodded and began belting out, "I'm too sexy for my shirt" and doing the motions.

"That is not what I meant! I meant to go change into your normal clothes and put on a jacket, then go out!" Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

Mokuba and Noa picked up their discarded pajama tops and ran to their room, slamming the door behind them, and in less then two minutes later, they came out. Mokuba was wearing his cute blue and white striped long sleeved shirt with the golden vest and blue jeans. Noa was wearing his white long sleeved shirt with aqua trim and matching pants, he had a white jacket on top. Larien was also back and was wearing a gray fleece vest. They headed out to the garage and put on their shoes.

"Cell number's on the computer! Bye!" Larien shouted.

The three headed out and began walking around the neighborhood. Larien saw her neighbor come back with a truckload full of fireworks and such.

"They have the fireworks, now we need the sparklers!" Larien whispered to Mokuba and Noa. They both eagerly nodded. "But we need to get a ride first."

Larien motioned for Mokuba and Noa to follow her. They went through her back yard and saw the outcasts still sleeping soundly in their sleeping bags, shivering. Silently, Larien laughed and opened a door right by the pool.

"C'mon, into my room." Larien whispered.

They all followed her in, and waited by the door, it was slightly ajar. The first person that walked by was Raphael. Larien, Mokuba, and Noa grabbed him and shut the door.

"WHAT THE !&) ARE YOU DOING!" Raphael shouted.

"Shush! We need you to drive us somewhere! C'mon!" the trio said before Raphael could respond.

The three snuck again out the back door and before they could go anywhere, Larien, Mokuba, and Noa turned on the freezing cold hose and sprayed Weevil, Pegasus,  
Rex, and Tristan and then ran laughing to the garage. When they got there, Larien whipped out the keys to her mom's Sienna van. Raphael turned on the ignition and  
they zoomed away, while Kaiba was standing outside, motionless, blinking as his brothers and the host girl left with who people used to consider a dangerous maniac.

At Wal-Mart, Larien, Mokuba, and Noa zoomed around and picked up every single pack of sparklers in the store, which were about 50 packs of 12 sparklers each. Larien decided that was enough and piled the stuff at the cash register. Mokuba whipped out his brother's credit card and the cashier scanned the sparklers, Larien also eyed a Playboy magazine, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition, Motorcycle Monthly, PEOPLE, VOGUE, In Touch, and every single issue of Archie Comics in the store, as she turned to see a whistling Raphael. Larien glared at him but smiled and packed up all the comic books in one bag and hid them. Larien herself had a little thing for comic books, and after a quick glance at the rest of the magazines, she slipped in the PEOPLE, and In Touch as well, then asked for an YM magazine and stuck it in too. So Larien, Mokuba, Noa, and Raphael, who was carrying all 50 packs of sparklers, headed back to the car, this time, Larien directed Raphael to Costco.

At the huge warehouse of Costco, Larien was waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak in because there was a lady by the door checking Costco cards. After waiting about 15 minutes Raphael heaved a sigh, took out HIS Costco card and showed it to the lady who let them in. Feeling the warm air on their skin, Mokuba and Noa breathed a sigh of relief.

"SPARKLERS!" they yelled and began running around while Raphael examined which was the best champagne to buy. After buying out all the fireworks at Costco and using Raphael's credit card to pay for them along with 3 bottles of champagne, 5 cases of Bud Light, and Martha Stewart Living, everyone piled back into the van. Raphael sped home while, Mokuba, Noa, and Larien flipped thru magazines. Finally after 30 long minutes and 5 pit stops for "I have to go to the bathroom, I need water, I feel carsick, I wanna get off, and I'm hungry," they managed to arrive home. Also, after a long talk from Raphael on his credit card bill they managed to sneak home in time for lunch.

For lunch, Jounouchi-kun, as Anzu liked to call him, made grilled cheese sandwiches and a sub for Larien. Larien gobbled down her foot long sub in about 5 minutes and left the table, motioning for Bakura to come with her. After a few minutes, Bakura came back smirking. Then Larien made Malik come with her, and he too came back a few minutes later smirking. Everyone else, minus the DOOM warriors and the Kaiba brothers, was looking very scared. Yes, be afraid, be very afraid. Kind of like this.

"Oh dear, you've entered my world. It's a horrible sick twisted place."

So all after lunch and throughout the afternoon people were hiding throughout the house, trying as HARD as possible to avoid our dear little tomb robber and his side kick the tomb keeper. However, all was unsuccessful as they all missed watching Miracle on 34th Street, during which Larien, Mokuba, and Noa promptly started tearing towards the middle of the movie.

During the late afternoon, Mokuba, Noa, Joey, Alistair, Raphael, Varon, Kaiba, and Isis all got pushed into the kitchen to make dinner. Mokuba and Noa made dessert. This time they made a nice fluffy vanilla cake complete with frosting, and some very chocolaty brownies. The other dishes included Orange Chicken, Sesame Chicken, Carrots and Green Onions, Seaweed and White Carrots, and Chicken Soup. While the chosen people were making dinner the rest took showers. So after about 2 hours and several broken bowls later, they finally sat down to dinner.

Everyone quickly dug in and once again, Mr. Moneybags ate the most. I mean, how could anyone eat more than 5 huge bowls of chicken soup, 3 chicken legs, practically the whole bowl of carrots, half of the Orange Chicken, 1/3 of the Seaweed, and ¼ of the Sesame chicken, plus 3 bowls of rice! After that, he ate 5 pieces of cake, and 3 brownies topped with vanilla ice cream, M&Ms, and sprinkles. So, after everyone watched Seto Kaiba compete with Joey Wheeler for the title of "WHO CAN EAT THE MOST," (in which Joey lost by 7 pieces of chicken, and 1 bowl of rice), they started to clean up and watch Regis Philbin's Rockin' New Years Eve!

By then, both Malik and Bakura had disappeared back into their rooms to do something. Larien sat quietly on the couch trying not to laugh at what would be coming next. Bakura sat on the couch soon enough and behind her, Larien could sense Malik coming. As soon as they all sat down, all of a sudden there was a tap on Larien's shoulder.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Larien tried to keep an angry face and yell.

"Any good thief must have the proper sneaking skills," Malik replied boastfully as he passed Bakura to sit down.

"Well any good thief would've realized that I've already stolen your clothes!" Bakura replied, dumping out Malik's pockets.

"HEY! GIMME THAT BACK!" Malik yelled chasing after Bakura in his boxers while the others roared laughing.

Malik blushed as everyone saw his cute little lavender boxers covered in little millennium rods and phrases that said such as: "KILL THE PHAROAH, ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

Bakura was flipping through the contents of Malik's wallet and so far found a couple of baby pictures, a nice shot of Malik in a tux, one of him in an Egyptian style skirt topless, and some shots of Ishizu and Odion. There was also a house key, 50 dollars which Bakura pocketed, and some odds and ends such as a paper clip and a smiley face eraser. Bakura picked through Malik's pockets and found a stuck together hardened piece of gum, lint, another two dollars which he also stole, and a motorcycle key which Bakura "borrowed". That was all. Bakura tossed Malik back his clothes which Malik quickly put on and sat back down.

Soon the chaos died down and they went back to watching Regis on TV. It soon tuned into Cher singing. All the girls got up and started dancing to her song, even the exchange ones.

Larien quietly sat there idly lip synching to the song. It soon changed to Rod Stewart, and then to Britney Spears. This time it was Varon who was singing.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

Varon belted out the first few lines very nicely and started dancing with Britney and swinging his hips, in which Yami soon joined in. Perhaps they were drunk? But they hadn't had any beer. After a while, Mokuba found himself dancing too. Varon was still singing. Somehow, miraculously the Pharaoh changed into a white muscle shirt and white pants to match Britney, and Varon somehow did too.

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

Mai went up and joined to became Britney as the airline stewardess. She had that skimpy outfit and the hair. Plus, she turned Varon into the freaky old pervert. Jou, of course was getting freaked out, very freaked. In fact he was so freaked that he just about wanted to kill Mr. Varon right now. So Varon was dressed up in a very stupid looking gray business suit and wearing a mask that made him look old and deranged and bald. Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yami, Alistair, Raphael, and Mokuba were acting as back up dancers and Mai had just taken over the singing. **(The authoress has forced the dancers to join, coughRaphaelAlistairBakuracough)** The dancers were currently wearing white muscle shirts and white pants and Mokuba and Noa were now other airline stewards.  
_  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

Yami zapped the room with his shadow magic and suddenly it became all dark and the lights turned on; it became smoky with the fog machine. You could see the back drop was an airplane and there was a door to the right. Larien guessed that was the bathroom where Mai went to make out with Varon at the end of the song. Larien could see a huge screen in the back with the real Britney Spears and her back up dancers. Every one seemed to be dancing perfectly in synch with every thing. Yami looked perfectly handsome in that white muscle shirt. Larien squealed in her mind. She turned and saw Anzu staring dreamily at Yami and Yugi staring dreamily at Anzu. Larien sighed. She was gonna have a hella time playing match maker this year.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you_

Larien then saw Joey giving Varon the evil eye. Out the window she spotted Tristan giving Serenity the googly bug eyes. Larien rolled her eyes as she went to give Tristan the loser signal and shut the blinds. Then she grabbed a can of lemonade and returned to her seat. Larien quietly motioned for Bakura to come here, held out five dollars, pointed to Kaiba, nodded, and smiled. In a couple of seconds, Bakura was back holding out Kaiba's digital video recorder. Larien shoved the five dollars towards him and started taping Mokuba and Noa. Aww, they were so cute!

_Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Unbeknownst to Larien she was seemingly scotching closer to Seto Kaiba. Everyone was actually scotching closer to their sweeties except for the people whose crushes were dancing. Yugi was moving closer to Anzu, Malik and Ryou were also moving closer to Anzu. Anzu was desperately trying to locate Yami. Sigh. Young love, the climax was getting near as Larien searched for a hint when Mai was going to pull Varon into the  
bathroom.

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

Nope, no hint. Larien looked over and found Serenity looking towards the window, gazing longingly for her pencil haired lover, her beautiful stick haired unicorn related lover, Tristan. Alas, he was no where to be found as Serenity leapt off the cliff and into the murky waters below, she called helplessly, hoping to be rescued by him, and alas there was no- (Oops! Wrong story!) But still, Serenity walked zombie like to the window and peered through the blinds, outside Tristan was dressed medieval style, with high puffy pants, a collared shirt, a trimmed hat with a purple feather sticking out, and a guitar, with a rose in his mouth. He was currently playing very badly, and singing Senorita by Justin Timberlake, the words came muffled because of his rose. It sounded like mff mfph mfog but Serenity was still star struck. Larien walked out angrily, smashed the rose, and banged the guitar over Tristan's head. BAM BAM! Tristan sprouted little dizzy eyes and fell unconscious like so: Xx. Kaiba smirked and went back to watching the little music video.  
_  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

Mai was currently walking around in strappy platforms with her stewardess hat on sideways. Larien had to admit, Mai looked good in literally everything, including that stupid outfit. She danced sultry and everyone, including Yami was glued to her. Varon, especially, you should see his face. It had a huge blush and a nice little twinkle in his eye. Larien looked over at Seto to see no expression whatsoever on his face. 'That guy needs some excitement,' Larien thought. A big time excitement, that's why we're going to Disney on Valentine's Day! Larien blushed inwardly thinking about her huge crush on Seto Kaiba, her growing shrine of pictures, and her daily devotion. Oh if only he would see the huge website she had on xanga, the 5291993 pictures she had of him, and the thoughts words couldn't express. Back on topic, Mai was getting close to the climax of the song.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

She pulled Varon into the bathroom which Yami instantly transformed into a huge public area, so now the backdrop was a bathroom, an airline bathroom to be exact. She pulled him close and started making out with him. Larien saw Jou's face turn red, the smoke coming out of his ears, the stress marks widening until Mai winked at him, and his anger seemed to die down a bit.

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Mai went back to kissing Varon and Jou's anger built up again. Yugi was already having a hard time holding him back, and now, Yugi himself had decided to go up and dance with the others! So, now it was Anzu, Serenity, and Marik holding Jou back, which wasn't bad, considering that Marik had the millennium rod, cough cough.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

Mai pulled of Varon's mask to reveal a quite flushed and handsome Varon, him and his sexy self. Yami himself, with magic, took the suit away, and now he was once again wearing his white muscle shirt and white pants. It was beautiful… hot actually… very hot… burning I should say… as hot as Jou's face was right now… as hot and the night as  
still young. It was still young.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

Finally the song died down and Mai pulled away, Yami changed everything back, and they all returned to their seats but this was just the beginning of a loooong night.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:**

**I've got soo many reviews! (Does little happy dance) Yea! I got one for Spiritshipping (YugixAnzuxYami) Keep voting!  
**

**Nour aka: Morockid34 - Hahahaha! Lol, I know ain't he? Can you still go on Yahoo IM?**

**Dustin Placchetti - I meant should I bash Weevil? Cuz I don't like him, but you do!**

**Saint-Tail02 - They're not poor! Seto's rich!**

**Seto's Princess - Thanks!**

**AZNgummigurl - Thank you!**

**Keep voting on pairings! **


	5. New Years Eve, Pt 2

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 5**

**New Years Eve, Pt. 2**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownies YuGiOh!

**Credit: **To Seto's Princess for beta reading

After Toxic was over everyone mysteriously changed back into their regular clothes as the New Years Program continued. Suddenly Yami jumped up, produced a microphone and began talking like Regis…

"Hey hey! I have an idea! Why don't we make our own new years show?" Mokuba jumped up and down.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Next song will be I Just Can't Wait To Be King!" Noa shouted out, "Staring Yugi and Yami as the Simba and Anzu and Serenity as Nala!"

"I want Malik and Bakura to be the guards!" Larien shouted.

"Aww…why us?" They pouted.

Larien shoved them aside and told them something which seemed to perk them up…a lot. Okay, we're getting scary again…

Bakura took something from Larien that was small and rectangular and gave it to Malik, then he took another one for himself.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!_

Yami started off with his deep bass, jumping on top of Marik and Ryou, then Yugi followed in his lighter bass and joined in jumping on top of Noa…Bakura and Malik growled fingering the item in their pockets and producing it, they crawled up slowly behind Yami and Yugi, they flicked the rectangular boxes and a small light produced, it was a lighter. **(If you didn't know it was a lighter…sigh) **Bakura slowly lighted a bit of Yami's hair, and Malik did the same to Yugi.

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

By this time, Yugi and Yami only had a bit of hair left, perhaps a smudge of the golden part and the black part. The rest was gone…Yami felt his head get really hot, and reached up to touch it…only to find that it was being eaten by fire and so was his aibou's hair, while Bakura and Malik were rolling on the floor…Yami mentally growled before screaming, HELP! The song abruptly stopped and everyone stared at the Pharaoh and his mini me trying to put out their orange and fading black and gold hair…it was quite a sight. The pharaoh was dancing around to what looked like an Irish jig. His mini me was somehow jumping to the Mexican hat dance. It went on like this for quite awhile until finally Jou had enough common sense to get a bucket of water and set the fire out. Bakura, Malik, and Kaiba were proudly smirking and holding up digital video recorders.

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my ROAR_

Finally the two burned out tri colored people decided to sing again, and Yami unsuccessfully tried to roar, which instead came out…rOeow…Yugi's was more impressive which came out, ROAR! Everyone stared at the small hikari in surprise as he just shrugged his shoulders and continued singing.

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

Yami recovering from losing his pride, dignity, and hair was now singing in a deep baritone, to make up for it, hoping to regain his pride. At least his deck hadn't been burnt, speaking of which…where was his deck? Yami felt in his pocket…oh no! It wasn't there! He ransacked them, dumping out half eaten packs of gum, dozens of blackmail pictures, and his used to be wallet which Bakura conveniently snatched.

"Looking for this pharaoh?" Malik asked holding up 52 cards that occupied Yami's deck. On top was Kuriboh. Yami gasped reaching for his deck…Malik held up a lighter then took out Kuriboh, and held the bright flame up to the edge of the card.

"LITTLE FLUFF!" Yami yelled over the rest of the singing voices.

Heads turned as Kuriboh was being burnt. Yami snatched up "Little Fluff" and began putting out the flames, only to find that the edges were charred and had ashes falling. Yami mentally growled.

Just then Malik held up Spell Binding Circle, then Bakura held his lighter to it…

"NO! BINDY!" Yugi yelled realizing what was happening.

Larien smirked in amusement, then panicked realizing she forgot to tape it for her friends! NO! But then smiled as she remembered her hidden security cams everywhere.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_(You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...)_

Heh heh, Bindy was now gone, dumped into a pile of ashes. Now it was Gaia's turn…evilly Seto Kaiba held up Gaia the Fierce Knight, then took out his laser. **(Ooo, shiny light…) **Yami and Yugi looked on, eyes wide like so: O.O, O.o, o.O, X.x as Seto Kaiba traced the light among Gaia's face, and his horses face. There it stood now, a decapitated Gaia the Fierce Knight, not so fierce anymore…Seto Kaiba grinned evilly…Yami and Yugi sobbed fierce anime tears, yelling something along the lines of KNIGHTY! And HORSEY!

_No one saying do this_

_(Now when I said that, I -)_

_No one saying be there_

_(What I meant was...)_

_No one saying stop that_

_(Look, what you don't realize...)_

_No one saying see here_

_(Now see here!)_

And finally…Dark Magician…it was PAYBACK TIME! Kaiba eagerly produced the two dark magicians that Yugi had…and with a laser and lighter…kapow! They were gone before Yami and Yugi even had a chance to yell…DARKY! And DARKY II! Hahaha, evilness, ahh it felt soo good…didn't it?

_Free to run around all day_

_(Well, that's definitely out...)_

_Free to do it all my way!_

"AND NOW I AM KING!" Bakura yelled as he jumped on top of Yugi and Yami who were desperately gathering ashes of duel monsters…

"No you aren't! I AM!" Marik and Malik yelled as they jumped on Bakura…

"No way in hell!" Ryou yelled, "After all you put me thru I should be king!" Ryou jumped on top of the Egyptians and proceeded to sing very un-Ryou likeness…

"NO WAY! I should be crowned King!" Kaiba yelled as his brothers backed him…

_I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

Mokuba was now eating a pack of skittles very happily while Noa was stealing some every now and then…Mai was paying no attention at all because she was manicuring her nails, Serenity's eyes were shining because of the fact that her big bro had just saved Yami and Yugi…her second most loved heroes…and Isis was currently trying to go to her happy place…you know the place with all the smiley faces that you go to when you desperately want to kill someone…Larien on top of it all was staring dreamily at Kaiba…

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

Yami now recovered was giving everyone advice on how to act ROYAL…

"Don't tilt your head so much Ryou! Back straight Tomb Robber! Hands High Ishtar!" Yami yelled waving his hands…

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" All the kings yelled…

_If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Yami sighed and went back to whimpering in the corner…curling up in a fetal position with Yugi who was hugging his Dark Magician plushie…all of a sudden a loud…DOING! Was heard…it was Larien's AIM message box…Larien scanned it over and turned on the TV…Duke Devlin…he was on TV…in NYC…partying to Shakira…bopping his head up and down…

"Told ya Shakira was hotter man!" Jou said as he nudged Yugi…

"Nu uh! Britney is hotter!" Yugi yelled back…

"NO WAY! Christina is the hottest!" Yami cut in…

"Are you kidding! Aaliyah is MUCH HOTTER!" Bakura added.

"NO DAMN WAY! Larien is the hottest!" Kaiba yelled…

Larien blushed…had he just said that? Kaiba inwardly cringed…he soo did not say that right? Right? Oh well…he did…

The room stopped…silence filled the air until…

"ALICIA KEYS IS THE BEST!" Ryou yelled…

And it continued…

"HELL NO! Err…Gwen Stefani is the BEST!" Marik yelled…

And thus the song was forgotten…all turned to arguing…

"NO DAMN WAY! SPICE GIRLS RULE!" Malik yelled…

And then the girls joined…

"Steven Curtis Chapman!" Larien yelled, "And Kaiba…" she whispered under her breath only loud enough for the person next to her to hear…which conviently happened to be Kaiba…

Kaiba inwardly blushed…**(OMR! HE'S GETTING SOOO OOC!) **

"NELLY!" Mai yelled…

"50 CENT!" Serenity randomly called…

"TIM MCGRAW!" Anzu blurted…

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

And thus it continued…about the hottest singer…and would it end?

_Not yet!_

So thus it happened…Matt stepped through the door…

"How'd you get in?" Larien asked.

"Spare key…" He replied casually.

"Oh…"

**(Matt's a friend of mine…)**

"Watcha doing?"

"Arguing over which singer is the hottest…"

"Is that all you do? It's actually becoming stupid…"

"Well not to me…and especially not to these Japanese Exchange Students…anime Matt…anime…"

"ANIME!" And thus Matt freaked out…he hated anime…

"Settle it for us…which is hotter? Shakira, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Aaliyah, me, Alicia Keys, Gwen Stefani, Spice Girls, Tim McGraw, Nelly, 50 Cent, or Steven Curtis Chapman?"

"Err…Spice Girls cuz there's more than one girl to get hott about, and Steven Curtis Chapman cuz he's a Christian singer…" Matt said…

"HA!" Malik yelled standing up triumphantly…

"Ha! Yourself!" Larien yelled back…

"So…whatcha doing for New Years?" Matt asked casually…

"We were watching the countdown, then we decided to do our own, which erupted into chaos, and after it turns New Years we're gonna do fire works…"

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

_Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

"What's with the music?"

"That? Hold on…"

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaaaaaaait ... to be king!_

Larien proceeded to shut off the music…

"Anyways, here's your pic back…gotta go…Happy New Years…" Matt said as he handed Larien a picture and left.

**(That…was…random)**

And it stopped…madness…it stopped…as everyone turned their attention to the countdown…it was quiet…on screen…

10

9

8

7

The chanting began

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

And the chaos started again…

Malik erupted into a whoop…Bakura actually smiled…Mokie munched on Skittles, Noa stared in disbelief…so this was American New Years…yes it was…then Larien noticed…where was the DOOM gang? She peeked into the garage…there they were…with fire works, setting up the party.

Larien took out a lighter and pushed everyone outside…and then she lit it…the first fire work of New Years Day…

**Authoress Notes:**

**Bloody sorry that took so long but yes…it'll be better soon…heh heh…funny wasn't it?**

**Suspenseful too I might add…**

**Review Responses:**

**Seto's Princess – Toxic…cuz I felt like it…you know Varon…plane trip…that whole thing**

**Dustin Placchetti – Thank you…I know…I'm itching for Kaiba…lol**

**Nour aka: Morockid34 – Check out the CB on FLVA…posted an invite for you…thank you! **

**Lisa – No…the description on the first floor is real the second is made up cuz I don't have a second floor…thank you!**


	6. New Years Day

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 6**

**New Years Day**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownies YuGiOh!

**Credit: **To Seto's Princess for beta reading

It was 12 am on New Years Day and so far Larien had succeeded into dragging everyone outside to light fireworks and play with sparklers. Somehow Larien seemed sugar high along with Mokuba and Noa…koffskittleskoff…anyways back to the point, Larien threw everyone a lighter and gave Mokuba and Noa the long handled ones so they wouldn't get burnt, Yugi and Yami and matches, and everyone else had cigarette lighters…**(I wonder why I gave Yugi and Yami matches…hackhackkoff) **Anyways, the DOOM gang had put out tons of fireworks in a row and stuff and then they were light…exploding with screechy sounds, sonic booms, bangs and pretty colors…yes…pretty colors! Pretty soon fireworks were exploding all around the neighborhood, littering the place with plastic…and half burnt matches. Mokuba ripped open a bag of sparklers and proceeded to light 2 waving them around with maniacal like laughter…be scared, very scared. By this time the sugar high was reaching it's peak so Mokuba was extremely hyper. Larien joined Mokuba in throwing sparklers around as everyone remained a safe distance away…by safe I mean 10 feet away from them at all times. The fireworks were dwindling, the sparklers almost gone, and it was getting close to 3am…in the morning…what everyone needed now was sleep, deep blissful sleep…fortunately, that's exactly what happened. As people started falling asleep on lawn chairs…the elders picked them up one by one and carried them in…Raphael slung Varon and Alistair over his shoulders and retreated to their room, Isis picked up Malik while Odion picked up Marik by his feet…so it naturally looked like Marik was some poor animal about to go to the slaughter house…Seto picked up Mokuba and Noa gently and went inside. Joey the same to Serenity, Yami to Yugi, and surprisingly, Bakura with Ryou…Larien forced herself back up and sauntered into the house…desperate to get under covers and fall asleep for an eternity…Anzu and Mai trailing slowly behind…

Saturday morning came quickly…though no one woke until 9am…considering that was early due to the fact most had gone to sleep at 3am the night before. Joey as always was the first one up making breakfast…reluctantly today, of course everyone could see why. I mean who wants to make breakfast when you went to sleep at 3am the night before? So naturally Larien had to be nice and chip in.

"Hey Jou, why don't you rest today, we can order from Panera Bread down the street…and make Raphael go get the goods…" Larien ordered.

Jou nodded in quick agreement.

So pretty soon Larien had organized 16 people in the living room to order up.

"Everyone gets to pick one or two things of what they want for breakfast. Drinks we can get at home…got it?" Larien handed everyone a menu.

And so everyone ordered.

_Larien – Cream Cheese Danish_

_Seto – Cinnamon Roll_

_Mokuba – Chocolate Croissant_

_Noa – Strawberry Jelly Danish_

_Mai – Low Fat Bagel with Cream Cheese_

_Anzu – Low fat Blueberry Muffin_

_Isis – Cinnamon Bun with Icing_

_Malik – Chocolate Muffin_

_Marik – Strawberry and Cheese Croissant_

_Odion – Low Fat Bagel with Margarine_

_Joey – Cream Cheese Bagel, Chocolate Croissant, Cherry Danish_

_Serenity – Plain Bagel_

_Raphael – 2 Blueberry Waffles_

_Varon – Chocolate Muffin_

_Alistair – Strawberry Muffin_

_Yami – Bacon Cheddar Omelet_

_Yugi – Sausage Omelet _

Larien called and placed the order then ordered Raphael and Alistair out the door…and onto their motorcycles in 50 degree weather…considering it perfectly "fine" out there and declaring it was a "beautiful" day to be riding a motorcycle in sleevless muscle shirts and belly shirts…

Soon after Raphael and Alistair returned, the tips of Raphael and Alistair's hair were covered in tiny little icicles while Raphael's sideburns were just beginning to melt off their ice…Varon gave them a welcoming smirk and returned to the dining room table while Larien tossed out 4 frozen waffles to the outcasts…who without a look just gulped them down…with out defrosting them.

Everyone soon settled down in front of the TV to eat instead of the usual dining room. Why the TV? Two words: Rose Parade. It was warm up time for the parade and seeing how people made the beautiful floats. Naturally it was an awe for the Japanese students, minus Kaiba. Kaiba had an unamused expression on his face while Mokuba and Noa, hyper from breakfast, where bouncing up and down like little kids clapping at the beautiful floats. Pretty soon Larien was anxious to see the Rose Queen…while Mai and Anzu were commenting on the floats…the attention turned to the Royal Rose Court…Anzu and Mai stared in awe while Larien looked on…

It was very interesting indeed, the whole grand marshal thing and all…Larien was especially excited…from the fact it was 2005…a whole 'nother year! The parade passed quickly…and noon was upon…this time however Larien herself went into the kitchen and made food…with a little help from the younger Kaiba's…okay…a big help from the younger Kaiba's…they were always so sweet! For lunch Larien decided simple…subs would do the trick…as always…until Malik walked into the room.

"Ugh! Can't you eat anything else but subs for a week? I mean every week…once a day you eat a sub…" Malik muttered.

"You're talking! You haven't even been here a week!" Larien yelled.

"Well…at least load mine with meat…I can't take all the rabbit food." Malik muttered.

"Says you Egyptian boy." Larien shot back as she proceeded to do the exact opposite…load Malik's sub with all the vegetables she could find.

Meanwhile everyone else was playing GameCube ® in Larien's living room on the hi-def TV. So far Yami was kicking butt and Kaiba was coming in close second in SuperSmashBros Melee ©…Yami was playing the all common Mario while Kaiba was playing Link, Yugi decided upon playing Princess Peach, and Varon was doing Marth. Mai was already in line for Zelda next and Anzu for Blue Kirby, Joey had dibs on the Ice Breakers, and Serenity surprisingly on Bowser. Larien had dibs on Dark Link, while Mokuba and Noa wanted Roy and Luigi…Raphael wanted Yoshi, and Alistair wanted pink Kirby…interesting…

And so it all leads down to this…

Mario whooping Link's butt…

Now Link whooping Mario's…

250 percent damage each…

TIME!

And Link won!

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" Yami shouted.

Yugi patted his wailing Yami on the back and suggested teams…

Larien gave up watching the next which was Yami and Yugi vs. Bakura and Ryou or Mario and Princess Peach vs. Samus and Fox, and all the more interesting, Larien made it 3 lives each with only bombs dropping on max. Pretty soon Larien had all the subs in the living room and everyone except for those playing were eating and watching the heated battle, all had one life left, who would be the first to go down? Yugi…tripped, held up his protection bubble up too long, which made him drunk and an easy target, so he naturally became first to die. Next was Ryou, because when Ryou pushed Yugi over the edge of the Starcraft he himself had fallen too.

**(Gomen nesai if this is confusing you all, but I think that most people know what I'm talking about in the GameCube ® game SuperSmashBrosMelee ©) **

It was ancient rivalry again, thief vs. Pharaoh…except now in video games…calculation of 75 percent damage on the pharaoh and 80 percent on the thief, most people were hoping that Bakura would win, because all were tired of seeing the "oh so great game king" win…again and again…

Just then Bakura won and Yami threw down his controller in frustration…the controller came in contact with the table…which caused the table to shake which made the things decorating it shake…and that was an old clay plate…Larien and Seto at the same time reached out to catch it as it fell and…

**CRASH!**

Broke…

A bright light emitted from the plate hitting both Larien and Seto who were nearest to the plate…for a moment it was there then it was gone…

"Huh? Why am I staring at me?" Larien asked…

"Why the hell am I staring at a fucking image of myself?" Seto asked.

"Apparently you two have switched bodies…" Ishizu filled in for them…

"Aww man! That's right, that plate had an ancient curse from China…this must be the curse!" Larien pouted…or actually Larien in the body of Seto pouted…

See right now Larien was in Seto's body so she had his voice…and Seto was in Larien's body and he had her voice…

"Damn it all!" Seto said…

"Great…now I have a male sexual reproductive organ that belongs to Seto…" Larien muttered…

Mokuba cracked up…

"Hahahaha…now you can experience the traumatizing thing of PMS Seto!"

"Shut up!" Seto and Larien said at the same time.

Mokuba backed off…

"Sorry kiddo, it's the whole time of the month thing right now…" Larien muttered…

"You mean I have to go thru…that!" Seto yelled.

"Calm down…I'll find away to reverse it…" Larien stated.

"You'd better."

Everyone stared at them…

"Forget I said anything…" Larien said…

And they all went back to playing their games…while leaving Larien and Seto to figure out a solution to this messed up problem…

After about three hours Larien gave up…

"UGH! Forget it! I am soo not looking through this damn plate again! I'm going to take a shower…" Larien said and stalked off…bad idea…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In an instant the whole YuGiOh! Gang was at Larien's bedroom door…

"Err…nothing's wrong!" Larien mumbled from the other side.

"Okay…if you say so kiddo." Mai said.

"I'm fine!" Larien said.

They all went back to playing GameCube, only this time, Mokuba was playing StarFox, while everyone else was watching and Bakura was reading Larien's cheat book.

At Larien's bedroom she was trying to calm herself down.

_Okay…now don't panic…just…err…I CAN'T TAKE A DARN SHOWER UNTIL THIS IS REVERSED!_

Larien wailed…this was too much, she wanted to see Seto naked, but she didn't want to see him naked while she herself was in his body. She wanted see him naked when she was in her own body and he in his! And she didn't want to see his reproductive organ right now…

Meanwhile Seto was also in his own room…trying to calm himself down…from seeing a girl's body…completely…

_Calm down…just calm down…AGH!_

Sucks to be them huh? Not really, as a matter of fact the authoress is semi drooling at the thought of seeing Seto's naked body…she's just not drooling over the fact that her elven counterpart is stuck in Seto's body. But back to the story.

Larien put on Seto's tight leather pants and went outside again…

"Uhh…Kaiba? Why did you just come from Larien's room?" Yugi asked.

"YUGI! HELP ME! I never thought I'd say this, but HELP ME! I'm really Larien, and I'm stuck in Kaiba's body!" Larien yelled at Yugi.

Yugi looked stunned for a moment…

"Prove it…"

"HOW!" Larien wailed getting hysterical.

"Err, lesse, only the real Larien would know this, and only her, not even Kaiba knows this, she told YAMI this who in turn told ME…so how many Seto Kaiba pictures does she have? Including screenshots, fanart, and animated gifs?" Yugi asked stressing a couple of words.

"5291993 total." Larien said without even thinking.

"Fine…we believe you."

"Great! Now see that plate over there? Or that used to be plate…" Larien asked pointing to a pile of plate remains, Yugi nodded, "Good, anyways when we were playing Super Smash Bros, Yami lost and he threw down his controller, which hit the table, and caused it to shake, therefore moving the plate towards the edge, Seto and I both reached out to catch it but caused chain reaction therefore none of us caught it and it ended up there, and a super natural reaction happened when it touched the ground and a bright blue light emitted from the shattered remains, hitting both Seto and me at the same time, and Seto and I switched bodies…so therefore I'm in Seto's and he's in mine, but at the same time, we still have our original brain capacity and voices, so I'm no smarter than I originally was in my own body even though I currently have Seto's body!"

Here Larien exhaled for a long time before inhaling again and here Yugi's brain was amass with new info…

"So let's get this straight, in a few simple words, plate smash, you and Kaiba switch bodies, same brain, same voice, bright light from plate, the end." Yugi said in incomplete sentences.

Larien nodded quickly.

"Well, well, looks like elven girl is trying to get help from duelist boy." Kaiba smirked in Larien's body…it didn't look that bad…the smirking I mean.

Larien mentally made a note to stop obsessing over Lord of the Rings so much, especially her beloved Weapons and Warfare book, which she had gotten for Christmas 2003, but it had already been patched up and sewed together numerous times from reading it way too much.

Larien sighed, same ol' Kaiba, same ol'…

"Hey! Larien! Since when didja copy Moneybag's trademark smirk?" Jou asked.

"Since he had my body…" Larien wailed…

Yami patted Larien on the back sympathetically…as she continued to wail.

"WAH!" Larien wailed.

Yugi explained the story once more, slowly just for Jou.

**(Gomen nesai Jou fans…)**

Finally once everyone had heard the story, they were relieved that this didn't have anything to do with another crazy save the world adventure again. Suddenly Alistair looked up from the mess of plate and spoke up.

"Hey, there's an insignia on this plate." Alistair said holding up one of the larger pieces and a sticker.

Larien snatched it. Alistair was right, it did have an insignia. A Chinese one.

"Hmm…it's says Miao…which is a Buddhist Temple…doesn't say which one though…" Larien said looking up from the piece of plate.

"The sticker says Shang Hai, Zhong Guo, Yi Jiu Jiu Liu Nian. Which means Shanghai, China, 1996." Larien said.

Already everyone was trying to piece together the broken plate, finally they finished it, but it wasn't too good.

"Hai! It's says Yu Le Miao. That's a Buddhist temple in Shanghai, near the border!" Larien said.

**(Forgive me, I may be Chinese, but my geography isn't peachy, in fact I've only been to China once, I'm making up the Yu Le Miao thing, but I know for a fact there are many temples in China, I just forgot names.)**

"We're going to CHINA!" Larien yelled.

The gang groaned, but Mokuba was excited…

"We've never been to China, niisamma!" Mokuba said.

"Just peachy…" Kaiba rubbed his temples.

"WHOOPEE!" Noa yelled.

"Now lesse, I can only afford 1 plane ticket, 1 ticket…you hear me? The rest of you are somehow going to buy your own…" Larien said.

The group groaned, but Seto being the richest person he was, dialed a phone number and started talking.

"Kaiba, 3, Shanghai China, Credit, xxxxx4585." And he hung up.

"Amazing how he can get the point across in 6 mere words." Larien said.

Everyone else nodded.

Indeed it was amazing, Seto Kaiba, 6 words, and 3 plane tickets, was already done…

"Well in order to raise enough money, we have to start working, I already have a dogwalking business, but I suppose with all of you we could walk more dogs for more money."

Everyone agreed, it didn't seem that hard.

Little did they know…little did they know.

**Update after how long? WOW! Thanks for being sooo patient…I luv you guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Suspenseful Cliffhanger, next chap out soon…kk? Thanks to Aishe for the idea in the chapter...THANK YOU!  
**

**Lisa – Nope, the first floor is real, but I do not have a second story…sadly, thank you!**

**Nour aka Morockid – Your Welcome…Heehee…lol…the hookup shall go on!**

**Faust IX – Kk…err…now we have 1 VaronxMai, one BakuraxAnzu, one JoeyxMai, and one YugixYamixAnzu…**

**bingbang – Err..there are no couples so obviously no multiple makeouts…sorry**

**Caorann fridh Bronach – Interesting name…what's it mean? Thank you for the long review!**

**Caorann fridh Bronach – How do you pronounce your name? O.o…sry…I've never been too good with speaking…thank you**

**Caorann fridh Bronach – Thank you…thank you! **

**Caorann fridh Bronach – THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Whee, Duke shall meet with the gang in an unexpected place…**

**AZNgummigurl – Thank you!**


	7. Dog Walking and Other Jobs

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 7**

**Dog Walking and Other Jobs**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownies YuGiOh!

**Credit: **To Seto's Princess for beta reading

Jobs, yes this would be fun…yes, letting everyone get jobs…Larien mentally smirked…imagining how everyone would react on their jobs…actually not imagine, how the truth was…Larien had gotten the gang up bright and early and assigned them their own group of dogs…

**(A bit of bashing, not to heavy though kk? LIGHT VERY LIGHT bashing of EVERYONE)**

**-Mai-**

"EWW! You expect me to pick up that?" Mai asked pointing to doggy doo on the grass…

"C'mon, you pick it up with a plastic bag then throw it away!" Larien said.

"GROSS! Fine…" Mai picked it up and threw it away… "I think I chipped 1/36 of my nail on the trashcan…ugh…"

**-Tea-**

"Aww…it's a such a cute lil puppy poo! I love it!" Tea squealed picking up a Bassett Hound puppy named Maggie…

**WOOF! **

**GROWL!**

**ARF!**

"It…bit…me…AGH!"

**-Larien-**

**(I bet you just can't wait to see how Larien does huh?)**

Larien picked up 10 doggy leashes and prepared to walk them.

"ACK! NO! AMSTEL! COME BACK HERE!" Larien cried as one dog slipped away…

"ACK! NO! NOT YOU TOO BLITZ!" Larien said as a huge Newfoundland Retriever slipped away and ran after the Pomeranian.

**-Isis-**

Isis had two huge dogs by her side, one was a Labrador the other was a golden Retriever, one was named Cody the other was named Jessie Jewel.

"Hold on, I see a clouded future for you two, a future of loneliness…" Isis ranted on…

The dogs were getting impatient…and dashed off…

"WAIT! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Isis yelled.

**-Malik and Marik-**

"CURSE YOU TO ANUBIS!" Malik muttered to the schnauzer dog named Chelsea who was currently barking its head off at Malik…and Marik…

"MAY SOBEK EAT YOUR MUMMY!" Marik shouted trying to run from it.

**(Just a note if you're wondering where I'm thinking up all these dog breeds and names…I'm a huge dog/puppy fanatic, I can recognize and name over 300 breeds, and these dogs are based off dogs I know…kk? Same breeds, same names.)**

**-Bakura and Ryou-**

"THIS DAMNED DOG WON'T STOP BOUNCING!" Bakura yelled at the Bichon Frise in front of him. The fluffy white dog named Sonshine wouldn't stop jumping on Bakura…and trying to reach Bakura's fluffy white hair.

"Now now, it just likes your hair…" Ryou said as he picked Sonshine up.

Sonshine immediately bounced onto Ryou's head and snuggled into it…and licked it…a lot…then he jumped onto Bakura's head and scratched it and licked it…and bit on the hair…

"Okay…now I know this isn't normal." Ryou said as he pried Sonshine off and the two made a dash for it.

**-Yami and Yugi-**

"Yugi…that dog is evil…EVIL!" Yami pointed at the Chihuahua mix named Pepsi…

"Evil?"

"EVIL! It's staring at me!"

Yugi sighed, it would be a long walk…

**-Raphael, Alistair, and Varon-**

"WHOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE! LOOK IT'S MAI! IN A CORSET!" Varon shouted as he drove by in a wagon…two dogs were harnessed in the front, chasing after a bone tied with a strong, held by Varon. This had been the second time he drove by the half a mile road.

The two dogs, a Dalmatian named Domino, and a white lab named Snow, were pulling it…while Raphael walked a shi tzu named Pepper and Alistair walked a shipo named Fluffy.

**(Dogs starting from here have made up names…I really now all these dogs, just now their names…kk? And a shipo is a cross between a poodle and a shi tzu…kk?)**

**-Seto, Mokuba, and Noa-**

"WHEE! The doggies are soo kawaii!" Mokuba and Noa said together…

Seto popped in his third Tylenol pill and kept watching Mokuba and Noa as the groomed and petted the "kawaii" doggie

**-Odion-**

Odion was amusedly watching Malik and Marik trying to pry a doggy away…as Odion himself stroked the huge Rotweiller beside him…

_Good Mudslide, good boy…_

**-Joey and Serenity-**

"I REFUSE! I can't let Kaiba get away wit callin' me a dog, now I hafta go thru wit dis?" Joey yelled pointing to the yellow lab beside him…

"C'mon big bro…for me?" Serenity asked…for the millionth time

"NO NO NO!"

At the end of the morning, all were tired…Larien was tired from having to walk, Amstel, Blitz, Oddball, Lassie, Cassie, Whiskers, Frolic, Rufus, Sniffer, Fetcher, and go walk again, Cody and Jessie Jewel.

Varon was still sugar high, Raphael and Alistair were beat.

Tea was a bit bruised and bloody, Mai was at a salon, Isis was still trying to catch a pup, and Malik and Marik needed a muzzle for their pup, Bakura and Ryou needed a shower, Yami needed therapy, Yugi needed aspirin, Seto needed a nap, Mokuba and Noa needed more dogs to groom, Odion needed to stop laughing, and Joey needed to come out of his fetal position, Serenity needed a drink.

All in all, dog walking wasn't for them…

"Tomorrow we try car-washing!" Larien declared.

Mokuba and Noa cheered.

Everyone else graoned…

Carwashing…oh joy…

(Insert sarcastic mumblings here.)

The Next Day-

It was a bright and early morning when the gang set out to set up their car wash. Larien had organized everyone to do different jobs.

Seto would be in charge of refilling water and soap buckets, and keeping inventory.

Larien would do advertising.

Alistair and Raphael would soap up the car.

Mai and Varon would scrub it.

Joey and Serenity would vacuum.

Anzu and Isis would wash windows.

Odion would keep Malik, Marik, and Bakura out of trouble.

Ryou, Yugi, and Yami would wax it.

Noa and Mokuba would hose it off.

All in all it was a very good plan. Except that Varon and Joey would glare and stick tongues out at each other because Varon was with Mai, and Kaiba would keep calling Jou a mutt, and the psychos were complaining that they had no jobs, and Alistair and Raphael were cold, and Anzu and Isis wanted to wax, and Yugi was too short…but it would be okay…

Larien had them set up a carwash on one of the most busiest streets near her home, it was on Dean Rd. by the Walgreens, there was an empty lot that seemed pretty clean. They started at 7am and set up there stuff. The first customer came shortly.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu! Welcome to Millennium Car Wash! Watashi No Namae Wa Yugi Mouto Desu." Yugi spoke up.

"Gomen nesai, I mean sorry, these are my friends from Japan, he said, Good Morning! Welcome to Millennium Car Wash, My name is Yugi Mouto." Larien translated.

The lady nodded.

"Oname Wa?" Yami asked.

"He wants to know your name. They're uh…twins." Larien said to clear up confusion.

"Oh! My name is Lea Motoma." The lady said, "I would like the whole nine yards."

"Okay." Larien scribbled something on her clipboard, "EVERYTHING!"

The gang nodded and got to work, while Larien slipped on her sandwich board and began walking down the sidewalk with Yugi, who Larien reluctantly let help with advertising.

The gang set to work on the car while the owner went in for some stuff at Walgreens. Needless it say it was bumpy and a bit uneventful…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NOW HAVE THE HOSE OF DOOM! NAMED SNAKEY! WHEEE!" Marik yelled as he grabbed the green hose and ran off to hide behind the nearby Donatos.

Bakura grabbed a sponge, and Malik grabbed some soap.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They both yelled and ran off.

Larien sweatdropped and followed them…stopping to buy a package of sugar free chocolate cookies first.

"Oh lunatics! I have CHOCOLATE cookies that I AM GOING TO EAT by MYSELF!" Larien said emphasizing words.

Marik's ears perked up…

_Chocolate………_

_Good chocolate…_

Marik went out with his hose…

"Drop the hose and you can have it…" Larien said pointing to a package of sugar free chocolate cookies…

Malik dropped his hose and gave up…and went on crunching his cookies.

"Oh Bakura…I have crème puffs…" Larien said…

Bakura drooled a river…

"Gimme the sponges and you can have em' or I'll eat em'." Larien said.

Bakura pushed 3 sponges over and grabbed the crème puffs and ran…

"MY CRÈME PUFFS… YOU TOUCH AND DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura yelled.

The gang sweat dropped, especially Ryou who ran after Bakura trying to get the crème puffs for his own enjoyment…

"Err…Maliku…I have Koshari…yummy yummy Koshari…you want it?" Larien asked…

Malik poked his nose out and sniffed the air…yepp, it was Koshari…now to give or not to give…

_Fuck this stupid bucket of soap…Koshari is better!_

And Malik surrendered.

"Grr…stupid Lariba…get me to surrender the precious soap…" Malik muttered while chewing his Koshari.

"Lariba?" Larien asked.

**(Lariba-a mix between Kaiba and Larien-aka Larien stuck in Kaiba's body-pronounced L-air-i-ba)**

"Yup…" Malik said.

"Oh, look, there's another customer…" Larien squealed and ran away.

"Grr…where's the damn lunatics when you need them?" Kaiba wondered.

He spotted Malik.

"Get to work Ishtar, waxing and cleaning." Kaiba said.

"Nu uh, I wanna finish my Koshari…yummy Koshari." Malik said, "Come back to me in 15 minutes, Kairien."

"What in hells name is 'Kairien'?" Kaiba asked.

"You…"

"Whatever."

**(Kairien-a mix between Kaiba and Larien-aka Kaiba stuck in Larien's body-pronounced K-eye-ree-un)**

Kaiba walked away to find Bakura, currently hanging off the American flagpole in front of Walgreens by his shirt, begging for mercy and crème puffs.

Ryou was right under the pole eating the said crème puffs and ignoring Bakura.

_Let's pretend I was never here, _Kaiba thought and walked away.

Now let's go find Marik…

"RAWR! COOKIES! BOING!" Marik yelled as he jumped off the roof of Donatos…

_Never mind him either_, Seto thought as he walked back to the main car wash.

When Seto got there, Mai and Serenity were fighting over t-shirts, Mai was wearing a purple T-Shirt that said, _That's Hot, _and Serenity was wearing a pink one that said, _Princess – In – Training. _

"What do you mean mine's not cool enough!" Serenity shouted.

"It just isn't hon, I mean Princess-in-Training? The girl whose speaking is already a Diva Queen!" Mai replied.

_Ugh…this is gonna be a looong day, _Larien sighed.

**Heh heh...sorry to end it sooo soon! But...chaos awaits you in the next chapter, so be on the lookout...MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! please correct me if my jap isn't correct, I get all my Japanese translations, and basic conversation from Little Marik's Heaven...a hyperion - angel site...kk?**

**Review Responses:**

** Atemgal555 - **Thank you!

**Dustin Placchetti - ** I bet you would beat Yami, I usually play as Link or Zelda...mostly Zelda

**Nookie - **Ahh...my friend... thank you for the wonderful threat...keep threatening me and I won't give you pictures of Xi Men, Mei Zuo, Dao Ming Si, and Lei!

**Faust IX **- Thank you!


	8. Gimme Da Money!

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 7**

**Dog Walking and Other Jobs**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownies YuGiOh!

**Credit: **To Seto's Princess for beta reading

The YuGiOh! Gang plus Larien were currently having a hard time trying to figure out what other jobs they could do…so far their two days of working hadn't earned them _that_ much at all…in fact it only totaled up to what? Five hundred dollars, hardly enough for even one ticket! So far only four people had tickets, Larien, Seto, Mokuba, and Noa. Seto had already been kind enough to pay for their hotel stay after much begging from Larien, actually he had agreed to rent a house somewhere in the city for them, not pay for a nightly hotel stay…so they still had tons more people to get tickets for! Unbeknownst to the YuGiOh! Gang that was actually staying in Larien's house, the Outcast's who had recently renamed themselves to "The OuTkAsT'S of OrLaNdO" were planning to snag plane tickets with them…and hadn't been successful at all mowing lawns, in fact, they had moved about 25 lawns and only had what? One hundred and twenty five dollars to show for it…hardly enough for a hotel stay! Just then, a knock sounded on the door.

**BAM BAM!**

"Coming! Gee! Unpatient people these days." Muttered Larien as she opened the door.

In front was Weevil, Rex, Tristan, and Pegasus.

"Hello, sir or madam, we were wondering if you would like to have (insert chore name here) done for you for a mere (insert price here)?" Weevil read from the cue cards.

"YOU IDIOT! It's supposed to be like this!" Rex conked Weevil.

**(Can't help it, love Rex more than Weevil, infact I'm a Rex/Serenity shipper! Don't kill me…)**

Rex cleared his throat, "_Ahem_, good afternoon madam, we were wondering if you'd like any odd jobs done around your house for only 5 dollars a job?" Rex asked.

"No I would not!" Larien slammed the door.

Outside you could hear them…

"Well, that went uhh, well." Rex muttered.

"I'm hugging Funny Bunny, I do not have a care, I want to find my bear…la la la." Pegasus sang to himself.

Back inside the house…Bakura and Marik had resorted to desperate measures.

"I say we march up to people and demand their money!" Bakura said stroking his Uzi fondly…

"I say we shoot them and run off!" Marik said hugging his flamethrower.

"I say we kill you first!" Ishizu said.

"I second the notion." Mai agreed.

"I have an idea!" Yugi piped up.

"And?" Larien asked…

"Yami and Bakura and Marik can ride in Millennium Items, therefore saving about 2700 dollars in plane tickets, then I think I could also go in the Millennium Items too, as can Ryou and Malik, so another 2700 dollars saved, total about 5400 dollars saved!" Yugi said happily.

"Well, I guess that would work…" Larien said.

"I'm all for it hon." Mai interrupted, "Saving 5400 dollars for shopping and getting rid of 6 people on the plane is brilliant! Especially the three power hungry maniacs!"

"Dat, is a good idea. I dink dat we should do it!" Joey added.

"Fine fine, are you gonna be okay with it Baku-chan?" Larien asked.

"Yea yea, whatever." Bakura muttered darkly.

"Okay, then it's settled, we already have nine people for plane arrangements, so only…" Larien ticked off her fingers, "Nine people left!"

"Here's another idea, we can sell Marik and Malik's gold to give some more people tickets!" Serenity said.

"NO WAY!" Larien, Marik, and Malik yelled at the same time.

"He/I'd look a lot less sexier without my gold!" Larien, Malik, and Marik said again.

"Uhh, I mean, Marik and Malik just wouldn't look right without their gold, it's like their trademark, plus someone would kill me, if I let them sell it." Larien said nervously.

"Riiight." Mai said.

"Well it's true!"

"Hello! Anyone wanna listen to us?" Alistair asked.

"Sure Alistair, what do ya have to say?" Larien wondered.

"The DOOM warriors have their own plane tickets bought already, we don't need your money to buy it."

"Excellent!" Larien said, "Only six more left than!"

"Odion and I also are ready to use some of our savings to go on a trip to China, it would be very interesting exploring the place." Ishizu said.

"Problem dudes…" Larien piped in.

"Yes?" Ishizu asked.

"Sure we can explore, but, I have to go back to school in like a week!" Larien said, "I'm only in my junior year, and this year is crucial for SATs!" Larien said.

"Well, you could go back, Odion and I shall stay a little longer and explore it." Ishizu said simply.

"That's fine, but everyone else is heaving back with me! We have plenty of time to go in the summer!" Larien said…

"Whatever." Varon muttered.

Raphael said nothing and continued to stare out the window at the sun that was beginning to set.

"Now we only have four people left, otherwise known as Joey, Serenity, Anzu, and Mai." Larien said, "Together, their tickets cost about 3600 dollars. So with the money we have, we only need, 3100 more!" Larien tried to sound cheerful.

Yugi hugged his Celtic Guardian plushie and prepared for the outburst that might come.

"ONLY 3100 MORE! HOW LONG IS THAT GOING TO TAKE!" Mai shouted.

There it was, thought Yugi.

"I dunno, we can borrow on the bank I guess…or you guys can…uhh, stowaway?" Larien suggested.

"Ugh, stowing away is so not cool!" Serenity muttered.

O.O…Larien's eyes popped…

"Stupid teeny boppers, don't know why the must exist." Larien muttered under her breath referring to Serenity…

Larien herself was nothing like a teeny bopper, sure she wore clothes that were sorta fashionable, but she stuck with pants, the most she ever wore of skirts were pleated mini skirts. Other than that she liked her trusty ol' cargo jeans and khaki's…her colors other than that were all dark colors and if light, only pastel colors. Her winter wear was sensible and contained lots of her jeans, ¾ sleeve shirts, or long sleeves, and zip up fleece vests, or jackets. Her scarves weren't needed often and the most of a hat she wore was a newsboys hat with a fake diamond clip to it.

Serenity on the other hand, currently was wearing a denim mini skirt, a tank top that said, "I didn't ask to be a princess, but if the crown fits…" her outer jackets only consisted of a thin light pink denim jacket and she wore platforms. Larien of course, having all security codes within the house, had taken a look at Serenity's wardrobe before, had this girl totally came unprepared for Florida winter! Sure, Florida was pretty hot, but it could get cold! Her winter wardrobe were things like mini skirts, short shorts, tank tops, and other things like that, her jackets at most were thin denim jackets and she didn't even have a pair of long pants or jeans in sight! Even Mai's closet was better than that!

But then again, not that Larien cared…heh heh, the only thing Larien cared about was laughing at Serenity's diary which was all written in sticky caps…that girl didn't stop huh? Sometimes the more you're poor, the more you're in denial, Larien thought.

Just then…

**DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! SHE DIED STANDING ON HER HEAD…**

Uhh, I mean, the doorbell rang.

Larien went to open the door again.

"Congratulations! You've been selected as a winner in our monthly contest!" The guy said, behind him was a truck that had words on it that said, "WRITER'S QUILL MONTHLY MAG."

Larien squealed.

"Oh-em-gee! I really won! This is great!" Larien yelled and jumped up and down.

Mokuba and Noa, who even though had no idea what was going on, squealed with Larien.

Everyone else who had heard the commotion rushed to the door fearing that Mokuba or someone else was hurt…

"What happened ova here?" Jou asked.

"I…won…the…"Writer's Quill Monthly Mag"…Contest…" Larien yelled.

"Dat's great!" Jou said even though he had no idea what Larien was talking about…

"You know what that means Jou?" Larien asked.

"No?"

"I get five thousand freakin' dollars!" Larien yelled.

"Wow! Dat's enough to cover da costs!" Jou said excitedly.

"I know!" And without warning, Larien glomped Seto, even though he was way in the back…

"Geroff me, Elf Girl…" Kaiba muttered darkly.

"Oopsie, sorry Seto-kun." Larien whispered.

"Whatever." Seto answered.

Mai clapped her hands in delight.

"Now we can all go to China asap!" Mai said.

"Mmmhmm, and get this spell reversed!" Larien said, staring down at her trenchcoat clothed self. "Though I must admit, the trenchie is comfy."

Kaiba muttered something about stupid cargo pants and how he missed his leather but no one quite heard what he said.

"It's okay Kaiba-kun, as soon as we get to China and find this monastery where the broken plate was bought, then we can hopefully get it reversed!" Larien said happily.

"Uh huh…and what are you doing with my body? Jacking off with it everyday?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"What? NO WAY! That's disgusting!" Larien yelled.

"Just asking." Kaiba said.

"Hmph, well you asked the wrong person. I may be an insane fangirl, but I'm not disgusting like that!" Larien said.

"That's what they all say." Kaiba answered.

"Shut-up, and get packing, we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning at 5am to the airport for Yu Le Miao in Shanghai, China." Larien snapped and stalked off…

"Boy is she pissed off!" Seto remarked.

**Woot! I'm finally done with what? Chapter 7 after how long? Almost three months! Gomen nesai everyone! I can't reply in chaps so hopefully your review responses will be up in my profile sometime this week…kk? **


	9. We're On Our Way!

**Chaos in Florida! **

**By Larien**

**Chapter 8**

**We're On Our Way!**

**Summary: **The YuGiOh! Gang are invited to my house for the year 2005. How will they all cope, especially Seto Kaiba? Set in Florida!

**Genre: **Humor/Humor (For now)

**Warnings: **Language, Mild Violence

**Characters: **All of the YuGiOh! Gang, Me, some of my friends.

**Pairings: **None at the moment

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownies YuGiOh!

**Credit: **To Seto's Princess for beta reading

And so the YuGiOh! Gang went to pack up; after all, they did have an early flight. Larien was still slightly pissed at Seto and hadn't talked to him since last night, early in the morning, she sweetly asked her second bishie, and Varon to load up the suitcases in which he happily obliged…Kaiba on the other hand seemed to have a little green monster on his head…by 4am the YuGiOh! Gang were all loaded up into a huge station wagon and ready to go…Raphael volunteered to drive and they sped off to the airport…and in the distance behind the van, you could see a bug eyed boy, a dino dude, a pencil head, and a cartoon freak chasing the van…huffing and puffing…all the way to the Orlando International Airport, Larien was sitting by Varon and on her other side was Yami Bakura…Ryou and the rest of the hikari's were asleep in the millennium items replenishing energy as they were the ones to be riding the airplane not the yamis…

"Weakling Hikari." Muttered Bakura.

"Aww…it's not that bad 'Kura…" Larien said and gave him chocolate crème puffs.

"I guess." Bakura said gnawing away at the crème puffs.

Larien patted Bakura's hair and dozed off onto Varon's shoulder.

**-One Hour Later-**

"We're here." Alistair said.

Larien rubbed her eyes sleepily and got up…shaking Bakura awake and Marik awake…Ishizu shook Yami awake and in a flash the yamis had switched with the hikari's so now instead of Bakura, Marik, and Yami, there stood, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi. Larien pushed Varon out the door and the rest of the girls soon followed.

At the check in line, Kaiba was carrying his two brothers and somehow still managing to carry all their luggage. Larien felt a little pity and decided to help him.

"I'll help you carry something or someone." Larien volunteered.

"Fine. You can carry Mokuba or Noa, take your pick."

"I'll take Noa." Larien said, seeing that there was no way Mokuba would come out of the nook he was in inside of Seto's trenchcoat.

Larien gently took Noa and slung her backpack over her shoulder seeing as she could lug her other backpack with her freehand.

Noa stirred a bit but kept on sleeping as they finished checking in and went to the FoodCourt for breakfast.

"Wake up Noa." Larien said gently.

Noa yawned and stretched and sniffed.

"Food?"

"Yepp, what would you like?"

"Pancakes…" Noa yawned…

"Right…syrup?"

Noa nodded.

"Kay, I'll be right back…you just wake up a bit more." Larien said and strutted off…

_Crap…maybe I shouldn't have accused her…_

**(Ohh…who said that?)**

And because the authoress is too lazy and thinks it is too troublesome to write about eating breakfast in an airport, it has now come to about 26 hours later when they are just stepping off the boarding gate and in Shanghai National Airport. YAY!

Everyone yawned as they stepped off the gate and sleepily tumbled their way out into the bright morning sunglight of Shanghai…but Mai quickly awoke.

"Woah! See all the shopping!" Mai's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah yeah…" Bakura mumbled as they hailed like 15 cabs to go to the house that Seto rented.

And so when they got there, the helpful cab people unloaded their luggage and they collapsed on the bed…

**(You see, Larien is not doing details because she is rather in a hurry to get back home and back into the scenes of her wonderful high school, University High Cougars rock!)**

After everyone had crashed and slept till the next morning, they finally had regained energy and were ready to start looking. Larien in Seto's body, dressed up in an awesome black t-shirt and long black pants. Seto in Larien's body, disgustedly dressed himself up in a UHS t-shirt and white jeans. Everyone ate a nice breakfast of pork dumplings…**(Larien drools a river here) **and set off to find the Buddhist Monk Temple. First of all, Larien and Seto and Mokuba and Noa, all knowing Chinese because Larien was Chinese first of all, second, Seto was super smart and probably knew every language, Mokuba learned it from Seto, and Noa well, he just knew it. They went around asking people for directions.

"A Yi! Nin Zhi Bu Zhi Dao Yu Le Miao Zai Shen Me Di Fang Ma?" Larien politely asked for the 5,00th time that day a lady who was walking by. _(Translation: Auntie (Miss)! Do you know where Yu Le Miao is located?)_

"Chao Nan Jing Lu Zou, Zai Zuo Zuan, Zou Shi Si Mi Jiu Dao Le." The lady replied.

_(Go towards Nan Jing Road, turn left, and walk about 14 meters to get there.)_

"Xie Xie!" Larien cried. _(Thank you!)_

And the group set off…but unfortunately, some poor guys were stuck carrying Mai and Serenity's shopping spree…15 bags, 17 packages, and 34 boxes.

By the time they reached Yu Le Miao it was already 2pm in the afternoon, therefore, time for lunch! And so they ate at a restaurant about one block from the monastery, and ate noodles! And at promptly 3pm, they finally entered the place. The sacred monastery.

**(Darnit! I should've made them go to the Shaolin Monastery now that I think…crap darn it! Ohh, new plot now!)**

At 4pm, they finally got to see the head monk…

"Xian Sheng, Zai Yi Jiu Jiu Liu Nian De Shi Hou, Wo Ba He Ma Lai Guo Zhe Li, Mai Le Yi Yang Dong Xi, Nin Ke Bu Ke Yi Gao Su Wo Zhe Shi Shen Me?" Larien held out the broken plate. _(Sir, in 1996, my dad and mum came here and bought something, can you please tell me what this is?)_

The monk took the plate and examined it.

"Zhe Shi Yi Ge Pan Zi, Hen Lao De, Ru Guo Shuai Huai De Hua, Ni Jiu Hui De Dao Shang Di De Chu Fa" The monk replied _(It is a plate, very old, if it is broken, then you will receive punishment from the high god)_

"Wo Men Yi Jing Shou Dao Le Chen Fa, Wo He Ta Huan Le Shen Ti, Nin Zhi Bu Zhi Dao Zen Me Gai Hui La Ma?" Larien asked _(We have already received the punishment, we switched bodies, do you know how to reverse it?)_

"Ke Neng You Ban Fa, Gen Wo Lai Ba." The monk got up and started walking. _(There could be a way, follow me.)_

The group followed the monk and he led them into a room that smelled of incense and smoke. It was filled with old books and the monk plucked one off the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"Ei! Zhao Dao La! Zai Zhe Li, Kan!" The monk said and jabbed at the book, Larien craned her neck while the six foot tall whatever Kaiba just looked over the monk's shoulder. _(Ei! Found it! Right here! Look!)_

"To break the curse one must understand their hidden love for each other. Only then will the curse be broken." Larien read in English.

"TRUE LOVE! What kind of idiotic nonsense is this!" Seto yelled enraged.

In the background, Joey snickered quietly and Yami smiled a secretive smirk. He understood and knew.

"Well…uhh, that sounds nice." Larien mumbled, "Wo Men Zen Me Biao Zhi Chu Lai Wo Men De Ai Ne?" _(How are we supposed to express the true love then?)_

"Bu Zhi Dao, Zi Ji Yao Zhao." The monk replied also now smirking. _(I don't know, you must find it yourselves)_

Larien cursed, "Hao ba…Xie Xie Nin Le." _(Okay…thank you.)_

The group left the place looking somewhat disgruntled especially Larien and Seto…express true love my a--…Seto was royally p-ssed and he was showing it.

"Err…let's go home." Larien said and started asking for directions…as the rain poured down.

"Hn." Seto said and asked also. Not like he cared, he could stand in the rain all day if he freaking wanted to. It's just that Mokuba and Noa were tired and they needed rest. Plus, they needed food. It was nearing 7pm at night and no one had eaten. The Jounou-inu was complaining the loudest.

"I'm HUUUNGRYYY!" He whined

"Shut up mutt. Everyone's hungry. Do your stupid complaints help the situation?" Kaiba retorted.

Joey pouted and shook his head.

"Exactly."

An hour later, they were situated in a dumpling shop a block away from the rental house. Everyone was enjoying the nice warm steam emitting from the noodle bowls and Mokuba looked quite pleased with his appetizer of three mantou's…Noa had already eaten two out of five. Seto took the third, and Mokuba polished off the last two. Brotherly love. Larien gazed at the three longingly. Seto was so different around his brothers.

_'But you know how he feels.' _A voice inside her head prompted. _'I know…I'm just jealous, my sister doesn't care that much about me. Not that I expect her too.'_

Larien sighed and started eating her noodles. Hmm…needs salt.

No one said a word through the whole dinner. Not even Joey or Bakura complained. Who knew where Ishizu and Odion had gone? Probably hopped a freight to Xi An to visit the Terracotta Army or something. Malik slurped at the last of his vegetable noodles with delight.

"It's so cool. Asian people respect vegetarians!" Malik said happily.

"Yea. Whatever." Larien said.

"Was it something I said?" Malik wondered.

"No, I'm just tired."

Malik nodded. Weren't they all?

**Later**

Everyone had taken their showers and was ready to settle in for the night. There were no beds or anything so they were all in sleeping bags and blankets. Larien conviently stuck her bag in the corner. Away from everyone. Bakura and Malik were the only ones to notice that she was isolating herself from the group. She wasn't talking or looking at them…she just stared out the window as the raindrops slid from the glass and onto the floor below. Seto was working on his laptop which he somehow managed to get internet service using a cheap free dial up 800 hour free software and convert it to high speed cable without the cable. He was click clacking away, maneuvering between about twenty windows. One could hardly see where his mouse was. Varon, Raphael, and Alistair were helping Mai sort out her purchases of about half a million things. Serenity gazed longingly at a sparkle pink sequin bag that Mai had bought from a street vendor. Joey was reading a cookbook he had bought off another street vendor and marking down notes in the margins. Yugi was playing vs. mode on his GameBoy Advance with Yami in Pokemon Sapphire Version. Ryou was writing to his hampsters back home and Yami Marik was activating and deactivating his flame thrower over and over again. Tea was scribbling in her purple diary and well…that's all there was right? Oh yes, Mokuba and Noa were playing on their new Sony PSPs.

In the corner, Larien sighed. They were all so happy…even Joey…how could they stand it? None of it seemed like a mask or illusion or anything. It was so real.

_'When I invited them…I never thought…they'd be so real' _Larien said, _'It's like they don't care about the world or anything…'_

Wrong-o…Malik and Bakura were staring intently at Larien trying to figure out her inner thoughts. They were truly puzzled. Maybe she didn't like Kaiba after all? But just as they thought that, Larien snuck a glance at Seto. So much for that theory. Hmm, maybe she was jealous of Mai and all her purchases? Larien didn't care, she went to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans from Target to wear tomorrow. Okay, scratch that hypothesis too. Maybe she was lonely? Larien pulled out her iPod nano…scratch that scientific guess. Man…maybe something was bothering her? Well duh! She had some stupid mystery theory to solve before winter break was over in what…two days? Gee golly whiz. Aren't we genius? Bakura and Malik nodded. Here the narrator shuts them up by giving them invisible knuckle sandwiches.

After a couple of hours, people began dozing off. Joey was drooling from the side of his mouth and Yugi and Yami had curled up into little multi colored porcupine balls. Ahem, Mai was sleeping with her hair curlers and eye covers…and Varon's hand dropped limply from the Prada Bag he was supposed to be holding. Larien's eyes drooped and her hand slipped off her iPod causing it to land gently on her pillow as her neck flopped to one side.

But the rain never stopped falling…

Malik and Bakura were pretty proud of their hypothesis's about Larien's cold behavior and were falling asleep with their papers scattered around them. Even Seto began to close all his computer programs and save his work for tomorrow.

**Back To The Airport**

"Whaddya mean this tickets aren't legimate? I bought them from your website!" Rex yelled at the poor cashier at the ticket booth for China Airlines.

"I'm sorry, but they just won't go through!" The cashier said back as she stared again at the crudely drawn black and white tickets that looked scribbled onto the construction paper with permanent marker…

Uh huh…they're completely legimate Rex…yea…sure…

But the rain kept falling and it didn't stop…it didn't get lighter…either, it just kept raining on and on…

**---**

**Will respond to important reviews using fanfiction's new review reply thingie...oh well, win some, lose some...I'd rather respond here...T-T**


End file.
